My Little Lolita
by thelemonobsession
Summary: Edward Cullen has always been protective of little Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by VN's Lolita.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Prologue**

_"Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul…"_

**EPOV:**

Lying on a cheap and creaky old bed, I stared at the cover of the worn-out book in my right hand. It was a copy of Vladimir Nabokov's infamous and controversial novel, Lolita. It was one of the few books that I had brought along with me after leaving home. I've read it about a million times already but I never really understood old Humbert Humbert's fascination with little 12-year old, Dolores Haze. But I guess that was because I never really knew what love was until I saw _her _again. I put the book down on the nightstand, right next to the table lamp, and turned my attention to the figure that was peacefully asleep and encompassed in my left arm.

Bella.

MY Bella.

To her mother, she was Isabella. To her juvenile friends including that vile Mike Newton, she was Isa, Izzy, Ella or whatever stupid nickname they gave her. But to me, she would always remain MY Bella. It means beautiful in Italian, which is exactly what she is.

Beautiful.

I've known her since she was a born and I must say, I was quite fond of her when she was a child. But it wasn't until I came back a few months ago after graduating from college, did I realize that I was_ in_ love with her. I was deeply, madly, and irrevocably in love with her and nothing anyone says or does will ever change that fact. Never.

They tried taking her away from me which infuriated me to no end. I wasn't going to let that happen so I did what I had to do. I left home as well as my family, taking her with me. Which would explain the situation we were in right now. We have been hopping from one motel to another for the past few weeks now and as much as I wanted to pamper my little lover and check into a Hilton or a Hyatt, we needed to be discreet and I couldn't risk them taking Bella away from me.

I just couldn't...

They just didn't understand! No one did! Not even my own family. I recall my last conversation with my mother…

"_Edward! Please! Stop this! What you are doing is wrong! You can't love her like that! She's practically a child! Think of what Renee would say!" my mother begged through her tears._

"_Well we wouldn't know because she is dead!" I snapped._

_This caused her sob even harder but I didn't care. She lost her best-friend and was hurting but what she was asking of me would hurt me a million times more. _

"_And don't you dare tell me who I can and cannot love!" I spat before reaching for the door to my room and slamming it behind me…_

It wasn't only mother who disapproved of my feelings for Bella, but so did the rest of my family and friends. My father Carlisle… Emmett… Rosalie…Jasper… and the one person whose reaction had hurt the most, my sister, Alice.

Back then as kids, when Alice and Bella would play pretend or in this case, "Princess", Alice would make me Bella's Knight in Shining Armor, much to Bella's dismay because she hates being a "Damsel in Distress", because she always wanted Bella to be her sister since she and the rest of my family have been cheated of that opportunity. So I guess to Alice, these "pretend marriages" I had with Bella during playtime would make Bella some sort of "unofficial" sister.

I thought of all people, Alice would be happy with the idea with me and Bella being together but the exact opposite happened.

She was horrified.

She was just like the rest of them.

They told me that if I continued to pursue a relationship with her, I'd earn myself a one-way ticket to prison. She was jail-fucking-bait. But that didn't matter to me. Not even the thickest steel bars can keep me away from her. Not my family. Not my friends. Not Bella's petty little friends. Not the fucking authority. No one.

Not even Bella herself…

The thought of someone trying to come between me and my Bella angered me and caused my arm around Bella to constrict causing her to stir.

"Mmm… Edward…" she mumbled before moving even closer to me, refusing any space to come between us.

God I love the way she says my name… even if she is asleep. It was even better than the moans I would elicit from her when we had made love. Although that day was a depressing one, it was one of the best days of my life. When I had made love to Bella is was pure bliss filled with love... Unlike that completely useless fuck Tanya.

Whether the entire universe was dead set against my relationship with her, she would be _mine _forever. It was only a matter or time until they stopped looking for us. When they did, we can put this behind us and start living a wonderful life together…

As soon as she turns eighteen, she and I will get married. Just the thought of it causes me to imagine Bella all dolled-up and in a white gown… all…

Perfect.

But my visualization doesn't stop there, I start envisioning Bella glowing and her stomach swollen with MY baby inside her. I soon find a small tear of happiness escaping my eye.

I wiped it off with my free hand before pressing my forehead against Bella's.

"We'll be together forever Bella… nothing can tear us apart…" I whispered as softly as I could before giving her a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips.

No matter how old she is, she will always be that angelic and innocent doe-eyed beauty in my eyes.

_My Bella…_

_My own Dolores Haze…_

_My… Little Lolita…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you think? I know that some things are a little confusing as of now but not to worry readers! In due time will everything be revealed.<strong>

**Note: If you actually read Lolita, then you'll probably notice the similarities or same directional flow the story has. Like I said, it's INSPIRED by Lolita. But I can assure you there's a distinction. Also, the Edward here is different from the Edwards in my other stories. This one is more obsessive and possessive than the other ones. But nevertheless, he is still that gorgeous hunka-man-candy that we all know and love. Hehehe… and yeah. They're age difference in my story is eight to nine years. I know it's not that big of a deal, trust me, I would know, my parents have a fourteen year age-gap, but let's just use our imaginations and assume it's some sort of crime. Ok? Bella is a minor after all…**

**Again, because of college, I'm super duper busy and I barely have time to update as often do. If I had it my way, I'd update everyday. So yeah… I'll do my best to make that happen. But I must say, reviewing will inspire me to update faster. Really, IT DOES. So click/tap that whore of a button down there. Wahaha! ;D**


	2. Humbert Humbert

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha! **

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Current Age:**

**Edward: 8  
>Alice: 2<br>**

_"It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight. "_

**ESPOV:**

It was a little after three on this cool September morning. Normally at this time of the day, I would be at home, sound asleep my two children, Edward and Alice, since my husband Carlisle was working the late shift but that clearly wasn't the case. But then again, I wouldn't want to be anywhere than where I was right now and that would be at the waiting lounge at Forks Memorial Hospital.

It was past eleven at night, when I got a call from my best-friend Renee telling me her water broke and being the friend that I am, I immediately woke up the kids since I couldn't leave them at home by themselves, and drove as fast as I could to pick up Renee from her house and head towards the hospital. Thankfully it's a Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about Edward going to school so all I really had to worry about now was Renee.

Her pregnancy had been a rough one. Four months ago, Renee's husband and close friend of my husband, Charlie, was one of the five policemen that died during a deadly shootout in Seattle. It broke Renee's heart and nearly killed her _and_ her baby. She was catatonic during the first few weeks after Charlie's death. Luckily, with the support of her mother Marie and me, we were able to help her out of her state of depression. But there was never a day that I didn't see the sadness in her eyes. I don't blame her though… I knew how it felt to lose someone you love...

A couple of months after I had Alice, to my joy, I found out that I was pregnant again. I was beyond ecstatic as well as Carlisle and Edward. During the ultra-sound, we found out that it was going to be another girl, much to Edward's protest because he wanted to have a baby brother. But our happiness quickly turned into grief when we found out that the baby was a stillborn. And because of the complications I had endured during the pregnancy, the chances of me conceiving again were destroyed. The loss alone hurt me too much but that fact that I also couldn't have anymore children nearly killed me. Luckily, I realized soo enough that I needed to be strong for the sake of not only myself, but for my family as well. But like Renee, there isn't a day where I didn't think about my baby. I would've named her Isabella…

"Mom… are you ok?" I hear my son Edward ask causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

Thankfully Alice was still asleep on my lap.

"Yeah I'm fine… I'm just worried about your Aunt Renee…" I say while trying to stifle back a yawn.

"Yeah… after Uncle Charlie died she was sad…" he said.

Charlie was like a second father to Edward. Since Renee and Charlie didn't have a kid of their own back then, they'd borrow Edward from time to time when I was too busy taking care of Alice or when I was at the office and while Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Well this baby will be good for her. Having you and Alice brought even more joy to my life." I smiled before leaning towards Edward to give a kiss on the forehead which he accepted.

Thankfully. He was eight and usually at his age, they believed in "cooties".

Boys…

I picked up an old issue of Elle magazine and started reading through the pages in hopes of killing time. Not long after, in the corner of my eye, I see my husband.

"How is she?" I asked standing up while holding Alice who was now awake.

"She's fine. Would you like to see her?" he asks before reaching out to take Alice.

"Of course." I said before handing him Alice and heading out of the waiting lounge and into the hallway, with Edward hand-in-hand.

As soon as we reach Renee's room I see her sitting up on the bed looking sweaty and tired as hell. For the first time in the longest time, she was actually smiling. Not those fake smiles she's been giving people but a real genuine smile. And I can see why. Because in her arms was a bundle of joy which caused even me to squeal.

"Hi!" I hastily said before rushing to Renee's side.

"Hey…" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could even though she was tired as hell.

"So is it a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"It's a girl. Would you like to hold your god-daughter?" she offered.

"God-daughter?" I exclaimed. I can already feel my tears building up.

"Of course!" Renee said before handing me her daughter.

As soon as her baby was in my arms I felt even more joy and happiness. The baby was awake and was staring at me with the most adorable brown eyes ever.

Brown-eyes…

"Oh my god… she looks just like Charlie…" I say looking at Renee who I saw cry a little despite the smile that was plastered on her face.

"So what are you going to name her?" I asked.

"Well… I've thought about it and I decided I wanted to name her… Isabella." She carefully said.

I looked at Renee shocked.

Isabella.

That was the name I wanted to give my daughter...

"I knew how much you wanted to name your baby Isabella so I decided to give her that name in your honor…"

The minute those words came out of her mouth, the tears that were building up finally escaped. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

"Are you sure? I thought you said you wanted to name her Marie after your mother?"

"I'm sure. And I did name her Marie. Isabella _Marie_ Swan. Charlie would've loved the name too. I'm sure of it." She assured me.

Although my vision was blurred I can see Edward out of the corner of my eye staring at me and the baby in my arms.

"Hello Edward! Would you like to hold her?" Renee offered.

I soon see the corner of Edward's lips turn upright and simply nod.

"Say hello to Isabella Edward…" I said before handing Isabella to Edward.

_Bella_…I thought I heard Edward mutter under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that Edward?" I ask.

"Bella… That's what I'm going to call her." he says without taking his eyes off of the baby.

_Aw!_ That's so adorable because I soon find me and as well as Renee, smiling at Edward. This may have just been me but I couldn't help but notice the twinkle and Edward's eyes. Sure I've seen Edward happy a million times over a lot of things, but… there was just something different about the way he looked at Isabella…

I guess this means they're going to be good friends someday… just like me and Renee…

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>If only Esme knew… tsk tsk tsk. So this is pretty much how this whole charade started. If you guys are wondering why I killed off Charlie from the very beginning of this story, it's because in Lolita, Dolores Haze's mother ,Charlotte, is a widower. But trust me, Renee has zero romantic interest in Edward. This is a Edward &amp; Bella story not a Renee &amp; Edward story. <strong>

**As always, college is a drag, and renders me powerless. But I'll try to update as often as I can but no promises. I don't make promises I can't live up to. But I must say, reviewing will inspire me to update faster. Really, IT DOES. So click/tap that whore of a button down there. Wahaha! ;D**


	3. Dolores Haze

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Current Age:  
><strong>

**Edward: 12  
>Bella: 4<br>Alice: 6  
><strong>

"_In point of fact, there might have been no Lolita at all had I not loved, one summer, an initial girl-child."_

**BPOV:**

He was in a better place.

Or at least that's what mommy would always tell me. Today was Sunday morning and on every Sunday, mommy and me would go to Forks Cemetery to visit my daddy, Charlie.

I never met him because he died before I was even born, but mommy would always tell me stories about him before I went to sleep. Mommy would always tell me stories about daddy being a policeman and how he would save people and put the bad guys in jail. But every time she would tell me these stories, I can see the sadness in her eyes. Sometimes I'd see her cry and I would wipe her tears away with my thumb and hug her.

I look up at mommy who is viewing my dad's grave with that same look of sadness on her face. I hold her hand and give it a gentle squeeze causing her to look down on me.

I give her a sad smile and she bends down on her knees and pulls me into a hug.

"Here honey, give this to your daddy." she orders me.

She hands me the small bouquet of roses that she had bought for daddy.

I take it and walk towards my daddy's grave before stopping and bending down on my knees.  
>I place the bouquet in front of the cemetery stone that read the elegant scripture that said <em>In memory of<em> _Charles Swan_ and made my way back to mommy.

Even though I never met daddy, I love him very much and I didn't feel like I was ever cheated of anything. I still had mommy who loves me very very much. I had Auntie Esme who was mommy's bestest friend and Auntie Esme's husband, Uncle Carlisle. I also had my best friend Alice, and her brother, Edward, Auntie Esme's kids. They all love me very much and made me feel like I never lost anything.

"Come on Isabella. Auntie Esme is looking for us." She said pulling me out of my thoughts and reaching out her hand.

I take her hand in mine and soon enough she was strapping me on to the car seat and we left the cemetery and headed towards Auntie Esme's.

Auntie Esme's house was big! It was like a castle! Mommy and me would go there almost everyday and while mommy was talking to Auntie Esme, I would be playing with Alice and Edward in their huge backyard.

The moment I set foot in Auntie Esme's front porch, the front door swings open and I find myself being dragged down the steps by one hyper six year old dressed in a frilly pink dress.

"Hi Bella! Come on! Let's play Princess!" Alice said while we ran past the driveway and into the backyard.

When we finally reached the backyard, Alice placed a plastic crown on my head then on her own and we climbed up on the huge playground set she had in her backyard.

"Here's your tea!" she said handing me a pretty pink plastic teacup which was filled with what looks like Apple juice. I hope.

But before I can take a sip, Alice stops me.

"No! No! No! You're supposed to hold it like this." She said before she showed me the "proper way" of drinking tea.

"Let her do what she wants Alice!" I heard a voice shout from below.

A voice that I would recognize anywhere.

Edward.

I put my teacup down and looked to find Edward standing on the ground. He was looking at me with the crooked smile that he always has on his face when he sees me.

"Edward!" I squealed before heading down the slide.

When I reached the bottom of the slide, I ran towards him. When I reached him, he lifts me into the air and twirls me around causing me to yell. I've known Edward since I was born. He was a lot older than me and Alice but he would always play with us.

After spinning me around he finally placed me on the ground but he held my wrist in fear that I might lose my balance.

"Hey! She's MY best-friend!" Alice yelled from above.

"She's my best friend too!" Edward shouted before looking back to me.

"Am I really you're best-friend?" I questioned.

"Of course you are! Silly Bella." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek which causes me to giggle and I can feel the heat on my cheeks.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked.

But before I could answer, Alice who magically appears beside me answers for me. It's scary how fast Alice is.

"She's playing princess with me. Wanna play? You can be Bella's prince!" she offered.

"Well how about it Bella? Want me to be your prince and save you from the evil dragon?" he asked me.

"Well I don't know..." I said.

I never really liked being saved by anyone. Especially Edward. I want him to know that I was a tough big kid like him.

"Please Bella?" he pleaded with those pretty green eyes of his.

"Well...okay." I reluctantly agreed causing Alice to squeal beside me.

She then grabs both me and Edward and forces us to have our pretend wedding which was attended by Alice's stuffed animals like Mr. Snuggles, her favorite teddy bear, and her Barbie dolls. Alice said a bunch of words which I really didn't understand because of how fast she was going. But she slowed down when she said, more like shouted, "Edward, you may now kiss your bride!"and Edward would proceed to kiss me on the cheek which made me blush again. The ceremony only lasted for about a good five minutes before we heard Auntie Esme call us.

"Alice! Isabella! Looks who's here!" she said.

I see her holding Tyler Crowley, Mrs. Crowley's, another friend of mommy's and Auntie Esme's, kid. He was also my classmate in preschool.

"And I got you kids Ice Cream!" she said handing us each a cone.

She gave Alice vanilla, me strawberry and Tyler chocolate.

"You want one?" she asked Edward.

"No thanks. I'm good." he politely declined.

"Oh okay… well just watch over them okay?" she said.

"Will do." he before Aunt Esme left us.

Edward just watched us eat our ice creams at the sandbox.

Or at least watch Alice eat hers… because before I could take a bite of my ice cream, Tyler snatches mine and pushes me into the sandbox causing me to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BELLA!" I heard Edward roar.

Then everything happened so fast.

Edward grabbed a handful of sand and put it in Tyler's pants before pushing him into the sandbox causing Tyler to cry too, if not, even harder than me. Edward then pulls me out of the sandbox and into his arms.

"Are you okay Bella? Did he hurt you? Please don't cry Bella." he pleaded while rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

I see Alice through my eyes, that were blurred with tears, patting my hair with her free hand.

"It's okay Bella. Do you want my ice cream?" she said offering me her semi-eaten ice cream on her other hand. But I shook my head frantically.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see mommy, Auntie Esme, and Mrs. Crowley coming towards us.

"Edward! Why on earth is Isabella crying and what is Tyler doing lying in the sandbox!" Auntie Esme asked.

"Tyler wanted to switch cones with Bella and she didn't want to but he tried taking hers anyway and they both fell into the sandbox." he lied.

"It's true! I saw the whole thing!" Alice said trying to defend her brother.

Tyler who was still crying in the sandbox was now being pulled out by his mother.

"Tyler Crowley! How many times have I told you to share! Now look at what you've done!" she scolded her son.

"Renee, I am so sorry for what happened!" she apologized to mommy.

"It's okay Teresa. It's probably just a misunderstanding." she assured her before turning her attention to me who was still in Edward's arms.

She extended out her arms as a gesture for Edward to give me to her but Edward still held me.

"It's okay. I've got her." Edward said refusing to let go of me.

Still in his arms, he headed towards the bench that was on the other side of the backyard.

I see mommy looking at Auntie Esme as though to say _Aw!_

"Come on Alice, let's give you a bath. You're all sticky and sweaty."

"Awwwww!" Alice groaned before disappearing into the house along with the rest of the adults.

Edward places me on the bench and kneels in front of me. He then uses his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears on my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he asks worriedly.

I give him a small nod.

I was okay… but I was still overwhelmed at what just happened.

"Wait here for a sec-" he says before standing up and running towards the house leaving me all alone sitting in the bench.

Where was he going?

I was tempted to get off of the bench and follow him but before I could get down, Edward appears out of thin air and rushes back to me.

He takes his seat on the bench and places me on his lap.

"Here you go my Princess." he said handing me a new Ice Cream cone but this time it had all three flavors in it.

My face was now sporting a smile and I gave Edward a hug before eating the ice-cream while I was sitting on Edward's lap. While eating my ice-cream, I felt Edward kiss the top of my head and his hand play with the pigtails I had on my head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever." he muttered before kissing me on the head again.

If only I knew how serious he was...

* * *

><p><strong>Even as kids, Edward already had this fascination with sweet little Bella. Tsk tsk tsk. If he's already freaking out because of that, I wonder what's going to happen in the future… hmm… Wonder what's going to happen next? *insert dramatic music here*<br>**

** Teehee. I don't have much reviews so far but nevertheless, I appreciate those you did review. Your reviews aren't taken for granted. You guys are awesome and I love you guys! Let's get more reviews ok? I get my reviews, and you'll get a faster updates despite my hectic schedule in college. Capiche? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**


	4. Charlotte Haze

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Current Age:**

**Edward: 18  
>Bella: 10<br>Alice: 12**

"_Oh, my Lolita, I have only words to play with!"_

**EPOV:**

It seems like it was only just yesterday when I was just a pubescent boy playing in the backyard of my house with my sister and my little Bella. But today marked the day that I was finally going to graduate high-school and leave for college.

I'm sitting on the edge on my bed reciting the speech that I had composed and wrote on a slightly crumpled piece of paper on my hand. I was the Valedictorian of my class. Being Valedictorian of my class wasn't the only titles that I held in school. I was also the star-quarterback of my school's football team, vice president of the student council, and was voted Most Likely to Succeed. I pretty much had Forks High in the palm of my hands. The only set back there was, was that, I never managed to fall in love.

Sure I went on a couple of dates with a couple of girls in my class but it never went any further than that. As a quarterback, people at school expected me to score but for some reason none of the girls at school ever appealed to me. It even came to a point where one guy from my class, started a rumor about how I didn't date any girl because I was gay and it spread like wildfire. But you know what else spread like wildfire? The rumor that I beat the shit out of that guy.

Oh wait… that one was actually _not _a rumor…

I found myself smiling at the memory of that. I wasn't exactly violent per se, but everyone at school knew better than to mess with Edward Cullen.

Before I could get back to my speech I hear the door of my room creak. I look up to find the cutest 10-year old I know.

Bella.

I've known Bella since the day she was born. From the moment that everyone saw her, I think they all fell in love with her. I'm mean, why wouldn't they? She was adorable and even to this day she still was. She had such pretty brown doe-like eyes, cute button nose and had the cutest dimples ever. She was somewhat of a carbon copy of her late father, Charlie yet she still managed to look like a very young Shirley Temples.

"Bella, what are you doing standing over there? Come here." I said, patting my bed as a gesture for her to sit next to me.

As soon as she takes her place next to me, I wrap one arm around her waist, which by the way is to tiny in my opinion. (Note to self: Talk to Aunt Renee about her eating habits)

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

Her voice was so gentle and soft. It was the epitome of innocence.

"I'm practicing my graduation speech." I replied.

"Why do you have to give a speech?"

"Because I'm a Valedictorian."

"What's a Valedictorian?" she asked.

Isn't Bella just the most curious 10-year old you've ever encountered? Every time she would hear something that was foreign to her ears she would ask what it would mean. Normally adults would find this trait exceptionally annoying and they'd probably tell a kid to go away if it wasn't Bella. Just one look at her and you're pretty much a goner.

"A Valedictorian is a person who has the highest grades out of the entire class. If you become one, then you'd have to give a speech in graduation." I explained to her.

"Wow... when I grow up, I want to be a Valedictorian just like you!" she squealed.

"I'm sure you will be Bella!" I smiled.

There was no doubt in my mind that Bella would become Valedictorian of her class when her time came. She was exceptionally bright for a child and when she would talk to adults, they would just look at her in awe.

I remove my arm that was around her waist and put it around her to give her a one-armed hug but to my surprise, I hear a wince escape her mouth causing me to pull away immediately.

"Bella?" I said worriedly.

She got up from my bed and attempted to escape but before she could take another step, my hand reaches out and grabs her wrist, refusing to let her move another inch. I look at her and she's sporting a face of embarrassment. What was she hiding from me?

I pulled up the sleeve of the white cardigan she was wearing to find an exceptionally large bruise located on her upper forearm which I was staring at intently.

Someone hurt my Bella!

I felt my blood boil at the thought of anyone trying to hurt my Bella. The last time someone tried to hurt her had paid dearly.

"Bella, what is that?" I practically snarled.

"I-It's a b-bruise." She stuttered.

_No shit!_ My inner monologue said. I didn't want to use inappropriate language in front of Bella. She was still a child after all…

"Who did this to you!" I snapped.

"No one." she insisted.

Another trait that Bella possessed was the trait of being a horrible liar. Despite her innocent look, I can see right through her when she lies or attempts to lie.

"Bella…" I warned her.

My patience was growing thinner and thinner by the second.

"Me and my friends were playing softball and Eric Yorkie hit me by accident! I swear! " she explained.

Accident my ass! That little dipshit hurt my Bella!

Wait… Eric Yorkie… he wouldn't happen to be related to Ericka Yorkie, my classmate who was also a writer in the school publications?

"Bella, do tell me about this Eric Yorkie boy." I find myself asking Bella.

"H-he has black hair and brown eyes…H-he's hangs out with me and my f-friends even after school but th-that's before he gets picked up by his parents or big s-sister Ericka… " she trailed off.

_Bingo_.

Since he _is_ in fact, related to Ericka, the chances are, he's most likely to be at the graduation ceremony later. Which was also the perfect time to take revenge against him.

"Please don't hurt him Edward. He didn't mean it!" she pleaded causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

If I didn't know better, Bella can see right through me…

"I promise I won't hurt him." I assure her before giving her a hug.

I pull away from our hug and guide Bella to my bathroom and apply ointment, that I had in my medicine cabinet for football related injuries I would acquire, on Bella's bruise.

Afterwards, Bella went downstairs to join Alice in the backyard while I remained in my room to practice my speech as well as formulate an idea to get back at Eric Yorkie.

I promised Bella that I wouldn't hurt him and I won't… 

_At least not directly that is..._

The graduation ceremony lasted around roughly around two hours which included to speech I wrote. My speech pretty much put at least more than half of the female population, and surprisingly, a part of the male population, in tears. Well what can I say? English was my forte. Which is why I've decided to take up a degree in English.

It wasn't my original plan exactly. Back then, I wanted to become a doctor just like my dad but that was before I found out how good I was in writing. Back in the fourth grade, there was a poetry contest with the prize being a fifty dollar gift certificate to Toys-R-Us. You can see where this is going right? I mean, back then fifty dollars actually meant something good. So being the overly competitive person that I am, I entered the contest. My poem was titled _Mia Bella_ and to my surprise, it won. Mrs. Cady, my fourth grade teacher, said that my poem was beautiful and outstanding.

While giving my speech, I looked in the direction where my parents and my little sister Alice was sitting as well as Bella. My mom was practically in tears while my father was holding up a cam cord to tape the whole thing. Dear God help me.

My little sister was busy reading a copy of Popstar! Magazine, loser, while Bella, who was sitting beside her, just listened to my speech, which I appreciated. After the ceremony, many people came up to me to congratulate me including my best-friend, Emmett McCarty. Like me, he was also in the football team.

"Yo! Congrats man!" Emmett said giving me a hug.

"Thanks man!" I said patting him on the back.

"Hey, whaddya say? For old time's sake?" he said holding up a Football.

I knew what he meant. And as though right on cue, out of the corner of my eye, I spot Ericka Yorkie with her parents and a boy around Bella's age, who I assume, is the little culprit who hurt my Bella. I look for my parents who I see talking to Emmett's father.

"Let's do this!" I agreed before making a run for it.

As soon as I'm halfway down the aisle, Emmett throws the ball that I was meant to catch.

But I had another idea.

The ball was almost within my reach and I could've caught it if I wanted to.

Only... I didn't.

The ball went whirling past me and perfectly right into Eric Yorkie, hitting him square in the face. He was wearing thickly rimmed glasses which broke in contact with the football and fell to the ground. The boy didn't cry but nevertheless he groaned in pain. His parents who weren't paying attention to him at all were now hovering over him before looking at me, asking for an explanation.

I politely said that it was an accident and that I didn't catch the ball, that Emmett threw, in time. Emmett who was nowhere in sight was probably running to the hills by now.

Coward.

To my surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie was pretty cavalier about the whole thing and even congratulated me for becoming Valedictorian.

Before I headed back to my family, I apologized once again to Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie for the inconvenience and as well as Eric who was sitting on a chair. I bent down to his level and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry about your head but maybe you should learn how to dodge as well as how to play softball properly…" I whispered into his ear before getting up, patting him on the head and walking away.

I finally got my diploma and I got my revenge which completely made my day.

After my graduation, the next few weeks were dedicated to packing. I was going to attend college at NYU which was all the way on the other side of the country. I didn't want to, but no other school near Forks offered fine quality education like NYU did. I would surely miss my family and Bella…

School didn't start until September but I needed to go apartment hunting. The dorms in NYU were full and my parents insisted that I just buy an apartment instead of waiting for a spot to be vacated for dorms. Money wasn't an issue when it came to my parents. If anything, we were very well off. My father was one of the most brilliant doctors in Washington and my mother was an amazing architect. Not only that, but me and Alice also had our own trust-funds, courtesy of our late-grandparents, which I had access to since I am of legal age already.

Back to the topic, I was going to miss my family and Bella. Bella didn't take the news of me leaving so well. When I told her that I would be leaving in a few days, being the child that she is, she cried and refused to talk to me even to this day, which upset me. And what's aggravating is that Bella was sleeping over our house for the past few weeks because her mother went to visit her grandma in Arizona because she was sick. The last thing I wanted was to leave Forks knowing that Bella was mad at me.

My dad was helping me load the boxes filled with my things onto the car right now as we prepare for the car ride to the airport. After loading all the boxes into the car, I said my good-byes to my mom, Esme, my little sister, Alice, and even Bella. Yes, she was mad at me but her anger melted when I hugged her only to cause her to start sobbing into my chest which I didn't mind at all. If the roles were reversed, I myself would've cried. I gently pull away from her only to bend down to her level since I was taller than her by more than a foot.

"I'm going to miss you Bella…" I said while wiping her tears with my thumb.

"Me too. Promise you'll write to me?" she asked.

"Of course I will. Silly Bella." I said before getting up and kissing her forehead.

I got into passenger seat of the car and soon enough, my dad started the car and headed out of the driveway and to the airport. When we reached the airport, we said our goodbyes to each other and pretty soon I was boarding on a plane heading to New York.

If only I knew back then what I was leaving behind...

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins... Can I just tell you guys thank you? The last chapter got more responses and more REVIEWS than I expected. Guess who's a happy ducky? You guys are awesome and I love you guys! I really appreciate the feedback that I'm getting for you all. It really means a lot to me. You seriously made my week even though I felt completely shitty over the past few days. Much love is appreciated. So what will happen next? By the way, poll: Do you want Bella to resist Edward? Or do you want her to be completely submissive to him? And also, would you like Bella to be as crass and bad-ass like Dolores or sweet and innocent like she is right now? I'm leaving that decision to you guys and giving you partial control of the story. Anything you'd like to see happen in this story? Your suggestions are always taken into consideration. :) Again, I'll update as often as I can but like I said, no promises. But your reviews will help. Seriously, THEY WILL. <strong>


	5. Clare Quilty

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Current Age:**

**Edward: 23  
>Bella: 15<br>Alice: 17**

_"The days of my youth, as I look back on them, seem to fly away from me in a flurry of pale repetitive scraps like those morning snow storms of used tissue paper that a train passenger sees whirling in the wake of the observation car."_

**EPOV:**

The next four years of my life seemed to come and go as quickly as it could and before I even know it, I was a college graduate, boarding a plane with a one-way ticket heading back to the place that I grew up in.

Forks.

Sitting on my first-class seat, I kept on thinking about the events that happened during the last four years that were spent at NYU. Shortly after moving to Manhattan, I managed to buy a penthouse which had the best view of Central Park since it was only a few blocks away. I dedicated a tremendous amount of my time towards my studies. But that didn't mean I wouldn't attend a couple of parties. If anything, I was always invited to every party and even the most private and exclusive parties hosted by Manhattan's elite.

It was then during college, where I had my first relationship with a girl named Tanya Denali. I had met Tanya during the fall of our freshmen year at a party and we pretty much hit it off from there. She was the daughter of a businessmen in New York and she was taking up a degree in business since she was trying to follow the footsteps of her father. She had long strawberry blonde hair and amber colored eyes. Needless to say she was pretty as some boys would go after her. But looks can only get you so far…

We dated for about three years until I decided to break up with her. During the first few months of our relationship, we would go on dates and nightclubs like any other couple would and towards the end of our freshmen year, we started having sex. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy being with Tanya, but on the back of my mind, there was a voice in my head saying that this wouldn't last forever. After a year, she finally introduced me to her father, who for some reason, took a liking to me instantly. He began referring to me as "son" rather than Edward. It took a couple of months when I finally realized that I couldn't love Tanya as much as she loved me. I couldn't give her the love that she wanted me to give her, so I did both of us a favor and broke things off with her before graduation. Tanya however, didn't take it well. We were at my loft when I dumped her and as soon as the words _we're over_ spilled out of my mouth, objects, as well as her words were flying around the house. She threw a tea coaster at me which missed my head by an inch and broke a two thousand dollar vase that I bought from Barney's for my dining table.

She broke my vase, but I broke her heart.

After breaking a couple of more things she looked me in the eye, with her makeup running down her face because of the tears I had made her shed, pointed a finger at me and told me: 

_"You will regret this one day." and "One day, you're going to come crawling back to me..." _before heading out of my penthouse while slamming the door on her way out.

That was the last time I ever saw her…

"Excuse me sir, we're about to land now. Please fasten your seat-belt." the flight attendant told me causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

I buckled my seat-belt and not long after the plane had finally landed. As soon as I claimed my baggage and head towards the gate, I spot my family.

"Edward!" my mother exclaimed before pulling me into a hug.

"Hi mom. It's good to see you too!" I say before pulling away.

"Welcome back son." My dad smiled before giving me a quick hug.

"It's good to be back." I said.

NYU was a very posh community but as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz would say, there's no place like home.

"Hey squirt! I missed you!" I said before giving my little sister Alice, a nuggy on the head.

I thought after all these years, Alice would grow taller but she was still super tiny. At sixteen, she stood at a height of only 4"11" and had short black spiky hair. I wonder who she gets it from...

"I missed you too! Ah! You're ruining my hair!" she complained before giving me a slap on the shoulder.

After our little reunion at the airport, we stopped by an Applebee's for dinner. During the dinner, we spent majority of the time talking about my time in New York and what was going on in the city of Forks. I wasn't able to go home to Forks during the last few years because of many term papers and work being thrown at me and because every break, Tanya and her father would insist that I spend my holidays with them over at her house in the Hamptons. Another reason would be that my parents and Alice would come to visit not only me, but my aunt Elizabeth, my mother's sister, who lived not far from where I did.

The discussion came to a point where we talked about Bella, whom I haven't seen since my high-school graduation.

"So how's Aunt Renee?" I asked.

"Oh Aunt Renee is doing fine. Her mother, Marie, passed away only last December so it's been quite hard for her but nevertheless, she's doing better now." my mother said.

Poor Aunt Renee… she had lost her husband, Uncle Charlie, and now her mother. What more can she lose? Well… at least she still has Bella. Speaking of…

"What about Bella?"

"Oh my! Wait until you see Bella! She all grown-up now and quite the little lady!" my mother exclaimed.

For some reason, I couldn't imagine how she looked right now. All I can picture was that cute 10-year old I had left four years ago… But I was back now, and I would be seeing her soon anyway. After all, her mother and my mother are best friends. I'm bound to run into her one of these days.

This was inevitable because, another reason why I had decided to come home, I was offered a job as an English teacher at Forks High. Mr. Mason, the English teacher at Forks High, after twenty-seven years of service, had finally decided to go into retire, leaving a vacant spot in the school's English department. As soon as my graduation from NYU took place, the school contacted me offering me a position in the English department which I happily accepted despite the small salary I was being offered.

Because I graduated from NYU as summa cum laude, offers came flying in. I was offered a teaching position in various schools in New York which included fancy private schools such as Trinity and York Prep School, with salaries that were at least three times more than what Forks High was offering me.

But I could care less about the money. I already had enough of it. It was about sharing my knowledge with these kids. That was what I was after. And what better way to start my career than by teaching at my Alumni School? I was a legend at Forks High since I was star-quarterback back in the day, so I really didn't need much of an introduction.

After dinner, we headed straight home from Applebee's since my first day of teaching happened to be tomorrow. With the help of my dad, we unloaded my things from the car and quickly headed to my old room and to bed.

I woke up extra early the following morning and I guess it was because I was so excited for my first day. I took an hour shower in hopes of killing time and wore my best white polo with a red silk tie and black pants. I head down for breakfast to find my mother in the kitchen making the homemade waffles which she knew was my favorite. I sit down on the table ready to eat breakfast. As soon as her delicious waffles came in contact with my mouth, I hear myself moan. Eating Eggo waffles while I was at New York was entirely different from my mother's waffles.

While eating, I read the newspaper, looking at the ads for houses for sale in Forks. I was a grown man now and I needed a place of my own. I noticed that Alice hasn't come downstairs to eat breakfast so I ask my mom but then she tells me that Alice left already to pick up her boyfriend, Jasper, using the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo my parents bought her for her sweet sixteen.

Since I arrived only yesterday, I didn't have a chance to buy a car yet so I borrowed my father's black Ashton Martin Vanquish when I left the house for school. I knew the attention would be inevitable because as soon as I stepped out of the car which I parked in the school parking lot, a lot of people were staring at me which I decided to ignore since I didn't want to be late for my first day of school.

Since I graduated from Forks High, finding the school faculty was easy and as soon as I went in, Mrs. Cope, the school's receptionist that has been around since the stone age, welcomed me back and handed me my class schedule. My first class starts in about fifteen minutes which gave me enough time for a coffee break, but since I didn't want to give my students the impression that I was tardy, I decided to head to my first class.

I sat down on my desk located in front of the classroom. I decided to waste time by reading through the list of names of the kids I would be handling in this class_. _I ran down the list when I came to a stop and found myself looking at one name in particular.

_Swan, Isabella _

Bella… she was going to be my student! I found myself smiling at the thought of being able to teach her. I haven't seen her yet and I was excited to say the least. Even though I was in New York, I would email her every now and then when I had the time. I even sent her a white music box that had a tiny dancing ballerina and played Debussy's Claire de Lune that I found in a vintage shop in Manhattan.

Not long after, students started coming in and pretty soon, all the chairs have been occupied with the exception of one chair in the front. I look around and realize that it was Bella who has yet to appear. I look at the clock to see that it was 8:05. I should've started class already… Could it be that the list had a typo and that Bella wasn't in my class after all? Disappointment flooded me...

Regardless of whether or not she was in my class, I decided to start on roll call.

As I called on the names, a student would raise their hand or I would hear them say here. Some of the girls, would try to do it seductively as an attempt to flirt with me which I find funny. Typical school girl crush. But when I finally reached Bella's name, there was no response.

"Does anybody know where Miss Swan is?" I ask the class.

"Um… I think she's a-" a boy named Mike Newton said but fore he could finish, a voice interrupts him.

"Sorry I'm late!" I hear a soft melodic voice near the doorway say.

I turn my attention away from Mike only to meet with the loveliest pair of brown eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I totally decided to stop at the most crucial part ever. Evil right? Well if you want the next chapter, which I know most of you do, send me love by writing a review. And in return, I shall unleash the sexiest, not to mention, totally OBSESSIVE man that is known as Edward Cullen. I actually felt tingles running up and down my spine from writing the last part. Hehehe... Before I end my rant, I would just like to say that I seriously fucking love you guys. I'm lesbians for you as Michael Cera would say. Lol. My Little Lolita has gotten more responses and reviews than I ever expected despite the fact that it was only on it's fifth chapter! Incredible! You guys made my day! And I got some of your responses and most of you agreed that Bella should remain sweet and innocent which I will honor. But I will most likely turn her into a little sex-kitten. Mwahaha! Suggestions? Anything you'd like to see happening? It could happen if you review! Till then ;) <strong>


	6. Annabel Leigh

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 6:**

"_She was only the faint violet whiff and dead leaf echo of the nymphet I had rolled myself upon with such cries in the past. " _

**EPOV:**

My breathing had hitched at the sight before me.

Standing by the doorway was not the same little girl that I had left four years ago.

In her place was a young adolescent dressed in a white floral print babydoll dress and a light pink cardigan. She had pale white skin that looked like it was made from the finest of porcelain, long mahogany curls that cascaded past her shoulders and stopped right above her chest. Her breasts, although covered by the fabric of her dress, looked like they were the prefect size, not small but not too big, and were well-rounded. She had a tiny waist and perfectly toned legs that seemed to go on and on for miles. I saved her face for last. She had the loveliest and most perfect heart shaped face and on it, was a familiar pair of doe eyes with iridescent chocolate orbs, a cute button nose, well-defined cheeks and full and naturally pink lips that were just begging to be kissed.

"Bella…" I muttered.

I was too stunned by her beauty...

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I'm your new English Teacher." I said smiling at her.

"That's… that's wonderful Edward or should I start calling you… _Mr. Cullen_?" she teased.

_You can call me whatever you want to call me…_ I heard the voice inside me say.

"We'll talk about that later okay?" I said gesturing for her to take her seat.

When she walks past me, I inhaled a whiff of strawberries and freesias that made me want to groan. Her smell was so intoxicating…

As soon as she takes her seat, I finally start my class.

"Good morning class. As most of you know Mr. Mason has finally decided to retire, therefore, I will be taking over for the rest of the semester. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Cullen. I am a graduate from NYU and I am also a graduate of Forks High…" I began.

After a few minutes of entertaining my class with a brief history of my time in Forks High as well as NYU, we finally got to our discussion. The class was surprisingly well-behaved and attentive during the entire lecture I gave. Every now and then I would look in the direction where Bella was sitting and she would only smile and look away or conceal her face with her long brown locks.

_Please, don't hide your beautiful face from me. I've lived far too long without it…_

What was wrong with me? Why was I thinking such thoughts like this? Was it because I just missed her?

Not long after, the bell finally rung and class was dismissed. I see Bella walking past my desk and towards the door, but before she could take another step, I find myself calling out her attention.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, my voice sounding desperate.

"Sure. What's going on?" she asks.

"H-how are you?" I inquired.

"I'm fine. How about you? How was NYU?" she asked.

"It was alright. I just really missed Forks… and you…" I said.

All of a sudden her pale cheeks were tinted with the loveliest shade of scarlet. I guess I've been staring too long because her cheeks got more and more redder.

_Beautiful…_

"I'm sorry, it's just that… you're so grown up now…" I complimented.

"Thank you." She thanked while looking down.

"Um… I have to go now… It was nice seeing you again." she smiled.

I felt my face drop at her words.

_Why did she have to leave so soon? We only saw each other just now…_

Oh… okay. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask her.

"You are my teacher after all… Bye Mr. Cullen." she waved before turning towards the door.

But before she could take a step, and before my mind could even comprehend what I was doing, I reach out to hold her hand with mine and all of a sudden, I felt an electric jolt as soon as my hand came in contact with hers.

"Bye Bella…" I quietly said before letting go of her hand and watching her walk out the door…

What the hell just happened?

**BPOV:**

I arrived at school a little earlier today because of the bus. Usually Alice would give me a ride to school everyday every since she got that yellow Porsche Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle bought for her sweet sixteen about a year ago, but she couldn't today because had to run some "errands" this morning. I couldn't wait until I turned sixteen. When I did, mom said I could use dad's old red Chevy truck that was just sitting in the driveway because mom preferred using her Toyota. I decided to kill some time by arranging the things in my locker. I grab my textbook for English since it was my first subject of the day and closed the locker, only to find Angela Weber, my other best-friend aside from Alice, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Morning Ange." I greeted.

"Morning Is! So listen, word on the street is that Mike Newton is throwing a party at his place this Saturday and he wants you to come." she informed me.

"Which street did you hear this from? Sesame Street?" I teased.

"Haha. Very funny. Seriously Is, the guy has been after you since _middle school_. It's kinda sad actually… I think you should at least give him a chance." she advised.

Ever since I grew boobs the summer after the sixth grade, Mike Newton was all over me like a kid on candy. He would always talk to me whenever he saw me and would ask me out on dates which I would kindly decline, using whatever excuse I could think of at that moment. Speaking of excuses, I needed to come up with some new ones. The last excuse I used was "my dog ate my homework so I had to do it all over again since I didn't save it on my computer". My bullshit meter was running high now. That and because I didn't even have a dog, no thanks to my mom's allergies, and knowing Newton as the stalker he kinda is, he'll find out eventually...

But despite the countless rejections, he was still persistent to this day. He, along with the rest of the entire student body, thought we'd make the ultimate power couple since he was quarterback and I was cheer captain. It's typical stereotyping at its finest.

"Ange, I don't like him. You of all people know that. He's just… not the guy I'm looking for." I tell her.

Mike Newton was cute and all, I'll admit that. But if I was only after looks, then I would've dated all the other guys that had asked me out.

"Yeah I know… Who knows, maybe he'll eventually get tired of chasing after you and give Jessica a chance."

Jessica Stanley was one of the girls who's had a crush on Mike since… forever. She was also a part of the cheer squad and my friend, though I wouldn't really call her a friend because deep down, a part of me knew that she secretly hates me because Mike liked me and not her.

"Hopefully…" I sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that there was no one in the hallway…

Strange…

I looked at the watch to find out that it was already past eight.

"Crap! I'm late! I gotta go! Talk to you later Ang!" I exclaimed before making a mad dash to my first class.

"Bye Is!" I heard Angela call out.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

Never in my entire academic life was I ever late and I didn't want to start now. My first class was English and while I was on the bus this morning I heard that there was going to be a new teacher since Mr. Mason finally decided to retire. Mr. Mason was my English teacher last year and also happened to be my favorite one too. He just had this way of explaining things that no other teacher could. I was sad to hear him leave. But no matter, he deserves to rest now. I just hope that the new English teacher would be as cool as him.

As soon as I reached the doorway to my class, I began apologizing like crazy.

"Sorry I'm late!" I apologized.

I look at the teacher who was standing on the edge of the desk and as soon as our eyes met each others, my body froze.

_Edward Cullen._

"Edward?"

My eyes must've been playing tricks on my mind because staring intently at me with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes that I was so familiar with was Edward. He looked a little older than the last time I saw him but he was still as handsome as he always has been if not even more. He still had his messy bronze hair that I remembered running my fingers through when I was a kid…

"Bella…" he muttered.

The way he said my name sent shivers up and down my spine.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered.

"I'm your new English Teacher." he said giving me the crooked smile that I recognized.

I couldn't believe this.

_Edward was my teacher._

"That's… that's wonderful Edward or should I start calling you… _Mr. Cullen_?" I teased.

"We'll talk about that later okay?" he said gesturing me to take my seat which I quickly take since I already disrupted his class.

During the rest of the class, I kept staring at him. But unlike the rest of the girls in class, I wasn't staring at him because of his looks. I mean I was, but… It was more or less because of the fact that he was now my new English teacher. Not that I doubted his superior teaching skills. If anything, Edward was beyond intelligent and heck, he was the whole reason why I dedicated these last few years towards my academic life. When Edward left, I promised myself that I would become a Valedictorian like he was when he graduated high school.

I guess Edward caught me staring at him a couple of times which embarrassed me, causing me to look away or hide my face with my hair.

By the time the bell had rung, I was ready to leave the class but before I could, Edward stops me.

Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"H-how are you?" he wondered.

"I'm fine. How about you? How was NYU?"

"It was alright. I just really missed Forks… and you…" he said.

After saying those last two words, I suddenly felt heat flood my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… you're so grown up now…" he complimented.

"Thank you." I said looking down, trying not to make contact with his eyes.

"Um… I have to go now… It was nice seeing you again." I smiled.

For some reason, his face drops at my words.

Oh… okay. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You are my teacher after all… Bye Mr. Cullen." I waved before turning my body towards the door.

But before I could take a step, I feel his hand on mine. As soon as they came in contact, I felt a wave of electricity pass through that made the hair behind my neck stand up.

"Bye Bella…" he said before I walked out of his classroom.

During the rest of the day, I couldn't help but think about that electric feeling I got when Edward held my hand in his. What was going on? Images of our "reunion" played in my mind throughout the entire day… and the Edward was looked at me. I couldn't help but notice how… _intense_… it was.

By the time it was lunch, with my tray in hand, I quickly made my way over to the table where Alice and Jasper sat, trying to avoid Mike who would always invite me to sit with him and the rest of the jocks.

"Hey Bella!" both Alice and Jasper greeted me.

"Hi guys." I said before settling down on my seat which was across Alice.

Jasper, from the looks of it, was doing late homework, leaving only Alice to talk to. I decided that I wasn't going to beat around the bush and just come out straight with it.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me that Edward was back?" I asked.

"I didn't think I needed to tell anything since you always email my brother." she said before taking a sip from her coffee tumbler.

"We don't email _all_ the time. It's only every now and then... the last time I heard from him was like last Christmas." I reminded her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So anyway, I heard that Newton's throwing a party and wants you to be there. It's official. I'm going to plan your outfit and your makeup ok?" she said changing the subject.

"Who said I was even going?" I said causing Alice to pout.

"Bella… " she groaned.

"Alice…" I retorted.

"Must you be so difficult? You need to live a little. Have some fun. You know what I mean?"

"And this is coming from the girl who's idea of fun is spending six hours straight at the mall."

If shopping was a sport, Alice was a shoo in for gold.

"Damn straight! And regardless of what you think, you are going to that party." she proclaimed.

"Ugh… Why must I do everything you tell me?" I questioned.

"Because I'm older than you." she said.

"By two years… big deal…" I muttered.

After lunch, I had a couple more classes before the end of the day. Right now, it was my last class for the day which was Algebra II with Mr. Varner. I tried my best to understand the lesson but math was never my strongest subject and to make things worse, Mr. Varner, a very strict teacher in his early-forties, seemed to take the pleasure in antagonizing me. He would call on me majority of the time even when I didn't know the answer. But I couldn't anything about it except try my best because if didn't, Mr. Varner would fail me, therefore ruining my perfect GPA and ruining my chances of ever becoming Valedictorian.

As soon as the bell rung, I immediately ran out the door and headed towards the choir room. Aside from being a cheerleader, I was also an active member of our school's glee club as well as a writer for our school's publications. People often viewed me as a perfectionist because of the titles I held but I could care less about what people had to say about me.

By the time I reached the choir room, everyone was already there, including the club moderator. It seems as if I was the only person that they were waiting for.

Note to self, never be late ever again.

**EPOV:**

For some reason, I felt… _empty_ after she left. I had a couple more of classes during the rest of the day which came and went and pretty soon, it was the end of my first day of teaching at Forks High. I'll admit, the best part of the day was when Bella was in my class. As soon as I finished stuffing papers into my bag, I headed out of the classroom and towards the entrance of the school building. But before I could take another step, I hear a familiar melodic voice haunting the hallways.

My curiosity got the better of me and decided to follow the voice. It lead to a classroom with the door open. I take a peek only to find Bella standing in the center of the room, singing.

_Her hair is Harlow gold_  
><em>Her lips a sweet surprise<em>  
><em>Her hands are never cold<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>She'll turn her music on<em>  
><em>So you won't have to think twice<em>  
><em>She's pure as New York snow<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>

_And she'll tease you_  
><em>She'll unease you<em>  
><em>All the better just to please you<em>  
><em>She's precocious<em>  
><em>And she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush<em>  
><em>She's got Greta Garbo stand off sighs<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>

_She'll let you take her home_  
><em>It whets her appetite<em>  
><em>She'll lay you on her throne<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>She'll take a tumble on you<em>  
><em>Roll you like you were dice<em>  
><em>Until you come out blue<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>

_She'll expose you, when she snows you_  
><em>Off your feet with the crumbs she throws you<em>  
><em>She's ferocious<em>  
><em>And she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush<em>

_All the boys think she's a spy_  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>

_And she'll tease you_  
><em>She'll unease you<em>  
><em>All the better just to please you<em>  
><em>She's precocious<em>  
><em>And she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush<em>  
><em>All the boys think she's a spy<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>

_Bette Davis eyes_  
><em>Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>Bette Davis eyes<em>

_She'll tease you_  
><em>She'll unease you<em>  
><em>Just to please you<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>She'll expose you, when she snows you<em>  
><em>She knows you<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>  
><em>She's got Bette Davis eyes<em>

The way she moved while she was singing was hypnotizing. I couldn't take my eyes off her…

She was the epitome of perfection and innocence. She was a vision of beauty. An angel. A goddess. And she…

Was everything I could want in a woman and so much more…

It was at that moment where I knew my life would never be the same as it was before.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

Other than that, there was only one word flooded my entire mind…

_MINE._

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit. So now that Edward's inner Humbert Humbert has finally decided to come out and play, what do you think will happen next? more importantly, how far will he go to get Bella? :O <strong>**In case any of you wanted to know the song Bella is singing, it's Bette Davis Eyes by Kim Carnes. But I prefer the cover that Leighton Meester did, which inspired this chapter, because it sounds more seductive and alluring whereas Kim's as well as Gwenyth Paltrow's version sounds too pop-ish. Unfortunately, I can't seem to find Leighton's version on Youtube anymore so good for those who have heard it. Oh the wonders my iPod can do to my stories. :) Again, I'd like to thank you guys who reviewed. I fucking love you guys! My Little Lolita is getting more and more responses everyday and I can't thank you guys enough. Please review! Even the simplest comments make me happy. So send me love, and you can expect earlier updates. Let's try for 100 reviews ok? :) Btw, I'll be on break for the next three weeks, so uh yeah... earlier updates anyone? But that would only depend if you send me some love by reviewing. Till then! ;)**_  
><em>


	7. Valeria

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 7:**

_"There are two kinds of visual memory: One when you skillfully recreate an image in the laboratory of your mind, with your eyes open, and the other when you instantly evoke, with shut eyes, on the dark innerside of your eyelids, the objective, absolutely optical replica of a beloved face, a little ghost in natural colors."_

**EPOV:**

By the time I arrived at home, It was already dinner. I would've been home earlier if I had not stayed to watch my Bella's performance. Her voice, so beautiful that it could launch a thousand angels and the way she swayed her hips while singing was enough to bring a man down on his knees. A man like me…

She was a siren and I was a sailor, slipping and falling into her trance…

"Edward honey, are you ok? You've hardly touched your food." my mother's voice said, worriedly, causing me to pull out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine mom. I'm not that hungry…" I lied.

I was hungry alright. But not for food…

No.

What I craved was my darling little Bella… Every second that I now spent away from her pained me. I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms again. Just like old times… only this time, as my lover…

"So how was your first day at school? Or should I say work?" dad asked me.

"School was fine. The faculty was nice and the kids are great." I commented.

"That's good to hear, son! Did you see Bella?"

_I most certainly did…_

"Yes. In fact, she's one of my students." I said.

"Oh that's wonderful! She's so grown up now isn't she?" mom asked.

"Yes. I hardly recognized her when I first saw her." I admit, smiling at the memory of this morning.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if a boy took interest in her. She's so pretty…" mom commented.

All of a sudden, the smile on my face disappeared and my hand that was on the table formed into a fist. The thought of another boy with Bella and his filthy little hands on her angered me.

_Bella is mine… Bella is mine… Bella is mine…_

My mind chanted.

"Don't you think she's a little too young for a relationship?" I suggested, trying my best not to show my irritation.

"Nonsense! She's fifteen. Alice was only thirteen when she started going out with Jasper. You didn't seem to mind." Mom commented.

Well that's because Alice is my sister. Not that I didn't love Alice, don't get me wrong, I truly do. But the way I love Bella was a different case. I _thought_ I loved Bella like a sister… but that was back then. Things were different now…

"Still, I don't think it's the time for her to get involved with someone."

_Unless that someone was me…_

"Why do you think that?" dad asked.

" Bella's more or less focused on her academics. She's aiming for Valedictorian." I said.

"Well knowing Bella, I'm sure she can balance her studies as well maintain a healthy relationship with a boy her age." my mom believed.

At her words, I immediately stood up from the table and headed to my room.

"Edward where are you going!" my mom inquired.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said before heading up the stairs and into my room.

When I reached my room, I slammed the door shut with as much force as I could.

My mother's words infuriated me.

I didn't care if she was my student! I didn't care if she was only fifteen! I didn't care if society would look down on my new harbored feelings for my sweet angel! They could go fuck themselves if they want to!

_She was mine! _

Trying to keep my temper in check, I bit down into a pillow, unintentionally ripping it and causing a few feathers to fall out. Rather than reviewing my lesson plan for my class tomorrow, I decided to call it a night. I was too pissed off from the discussion at the dinner table. I took a quick shower, and laid down on my bed. Dreaming of my darling, Bella…

_In my dream, I was standing at the back of the classroom, with what sounds like Closer by Nine Inch Nails radiating off of the walls, and my mouth watering at the sight before me. My darling little angel perched up on my desk which was located in the front of the class, dressed in a tight fitted white blouse which hugged her curves perfectly and a red plaid miniskirt that barley covered her ass, while sucking on a red heart shaped lollipop. _

_Looking at me with those batting eyelashes of hers, I didn't think twice and quickly made my way towards the little minx, my heart pounding even more faster with every step I took towards her. After what seemed like forever, I finally reached my little darling, staring at her lips which were now red from the lollipop she held in her hand. She tried looking away from me but this time, I wouldn't have it. I grabbed the bottom of her chin, forcing her to look directly into my lust filled eyes…_

"_Bella… how I have missed you so… I missed you a lot…" I confessed, stroking her lovely cheek with my thumb._

"_Well I haven't missed you at all. In fact, I've been revoltingly unfaithful to you. But it doesn't matter because you don't care about me anymore anyway…" she said._

_How dare she think I didn't care about her!_

_The thought of another man while I was away caused me such anger that I roughly grabbed her chin._

"_What makes you think I don't care about you?" I growled. _

"_Well you haven't kissed yet, have you?" she questioned._

_Without warning, I crashed my lips onto hers, bent on proving on how much I loved her. The lollipop, that was once in her hands, dropped to the floor and shattered into pieces. My hands, which once held her chin were now being guided by hers towards the first few buttons of her blouse._

"_I want you Edward…" she whispered, her hot breath in my ear making my cock twitch._

_Hastily, I undid the buttons of her blouse, throwing it across the classroom. After discarding her blouse, my hands found their way to the waistband of her skirt before proceeding to rip it off of her and sending it flying across the classroom along with her blouse, leaving her on my desk with only a pair of matching lace red bra and panties on._

_If I thought she looked beautiful with clothes on, then she would be a goddess without any on. The most glorious parts of her body were covered in the skimpiest material of lace and I wanted nothing more than to rip it right off of her and worship her like the goddess she was._

_I pushed her down on my desk and began straddling her while I began my attack on her neck. _

"_Mmm… Edward…" she moaned while I bit down and sucked on the neck on her skin._

_After I finished my attack on her neck, my lips traveled down to her shoulders to the valley between her breasts that was exposed. Using my free hand, I unclasped her bra from the back to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts and rosy nipples. I licked my lips at the sight before me and took one of her breasts in my mouth while I massaged the other one._

"_Oh! God! Edward!" she shrieked in pleasure._

_As my mouth continued it's assault on her breasts, my hand that massaged her breasts, made it's way down to her lace covered center, feeling the wetness between her legs._

"_You're so wet for me baby…" I whispered into her ear._

_I pushed the thin material aside and shoved a finger inside of her causing her to hiss in pleasure._

"_You like that?" I asked her._

"_Mmm…" she moaned._

"_That's not a good enough answer." I said before adding another finger._

"_Answer me properly this time!" I demanded moving my fingers wildly in and out of her._

"_YES! OH GOD! EDWARD! I'M GONNA… Ugh!" she started screaming._

"_Yes! Cum for me my Bella!" I growled before she violently came on my fingers. _

_After my Bella reached her climax, I removed my fingers from her and rested my head against the valley between her breasts. I could hear her heart beat wildly through her chest. I look up to find Bella looking at me with those beautiful doe-like eyes of hers…_

"_I love you my little angel…" I declared before placing a passionate kiss on her lips._

_After what seemed like forever, I finally pulled away, I pressed my forehead against hers._

"_Tell me you love me…" I ordered her._

_I wanted to hear the words come right out of her mouth. I would die of happiness knowing that my darling felt the same way I did for her._

"_How about I show you?" she whispers into my ear._

_And before my mind could comprehend it, she manages to quickly flip us over, with her now on top and straddling me. I look up to her face to find, no longer that sweet little girl, but a sex-kitten in her place. Her eyes… filled with lust and desire…_

_Her fingers that were on my shoulders slowly tiptoe their way to the tail of my necktie. She wraps it around my necktie and without warning, she tugs on my necktie so fiercely, that it causes my head to pull up and our lips come in contact with each others._

_Needless to say, this Bella turned me on so badly. But before I could deepen our kiss, Bella pushes me down with as much force as she could, causing me to pout which made her chuckle. Her laugh… so melodious… _

_My beautiful angel then proceeds to undoing my necktie as well as the buttons of the white polo that I was wearing. She then starts attacking my neck just like I did with hers. As she sucked on my neck, I noticed that we were no longer in the classroom, but in my room. Specifically… in my bed._

"_Mmm… Bella… that feels so good…" I groaned in pleasure._

_She then proceeds to pepper my body with open mouth kisses starting from my neck down to my chest and abs before stopping at the skin right above the waistband of my pants. Using her hands, she undoes the button and unzips my pants before pulling them down, along with my boxers, revealing the painful erection that I have been sporting since the very start. Her eyes, going wide as she took in the size of my cock._

"_Wow… You're so… big… and hard." she complimented. _

_Realizing what she just said, her cheeks begin to flood with that lovely shade of scarlet that I loved._

"_Only for you Bella…" I muttered._

_Her hand then wrapped around my cock and began moving up and down causing me to moan in pleasure. She stroked it a couple more times until her hands were replaced with the full pink lips, taking all of me in her mouth._

"_Fuck! Bella! So… good…" I groaned as I massaged the scalp of her head which was bobbing up and down._

_I knew I wasn't going to last long and before I knew it, I felt my release fast approaching. Despite my warning, Bella continued sucking while massaging my balls with her hand._

"_Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna-ugh!" I grunted as I came and instead of pulling a way, Bella swallowed every ounce of cum._

"_Shit Bella! That was incredible… I love you baby…" I said pulling her up for a kiss._

_I awaited for my darling little angel to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was… a buzzing noise?_

_What?_

And that's when I woke up with a bead of sweat running down on my forehead. What a dream…

Dream…

I found myself frowning at that word because a part of me just died knowing that it was only just my imagination.

How I wished it was real…

I looked down to find my member out of my shorts and sticky cum all over my boxers. Fuck… that was some dream alright. I look my alarm to see that it was only 5:30 in the morning. After cleaning up the mess I had made, I took a quick cold shower in hopes of getting rid of the morning wood that I had, dressed in my typical white polo and dress pants ensemble since I was a teacher, quickly ate breakfast and headed out the door and to the school.

When I had arrived at school, it was still a little early but no matter, I needed to see my darling little angel again…

I entered my classroom and soon enough, students were coming through the door. I could've cared less though because it was one student in particular that I was eager to see.

Thankfully enough, she wasn't late this time and just like yesterday, her beauty left me breathless. Today, Bella was wearing a light blue babydoll dress and white cardigan with matching white ballet flats. There was something about the way the color blue looked on her… If it was possible, Bella looked lovelier than yesterday.

"Good morning Bella…" I greeted her.

"Morning E-I mean, Mr. Cullen." She smiled before walking right past me and to her seat.

As soon as she took her seat, I started my lecture on our topic about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. A story of forbidden love… just like mine and Bella's…

During my entire discussion, I would find myself looking in Bella's direction without being too obvious though. Everything about her, I noticed. The way she would twirl the strands of her luscious hair with her finger… the way she bit down on the end of her pencil… even the giggles she would elicit when I shared a joke or two with the class.

It was maddening…

It even came to a point where I would sometimes forget what I was even saying…

By the time class had ended I found myself calling Bella again.

"Bella?" I called out.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"Esme was wondering if you and Aunt Renee would like to have dinner with us tomorrow." I informed her.

Which was the truth by the way. Prior to our discussion over at the dinner table, mom mentioned that she hasn't seen Aunt Renee in a week and wanted her to come over for dinner. I saw this as an opportunity. An opportunity to spend time with my little angel…

"Um sure. That sounds nice!" she smiled.

"Great. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure… Bye Mr. Cullen." She waved.

"Bella wait-" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Edward." I suggested.

"Sorry… I'm just trying to be professional…" she said looking down.

_Maybe I don't want you to be professional… _

The next thing I knew, my hand grabbed her chin and made her eyes meet mine.

"Call me Mr. Cullen in class but when were outside, call me Edward." I said winking at her.

"Ok-kay… B-bye Edward…" she stammered before walking out the door.

I couldn't help but replay in my mind the way she stuttered at me. Was she… nervous around me? My love probably felt the same way about me… I found myself smiling at the thought of that.

During the rest of the day, I decided to do a little research about my little angel.

Instead of having lunch with the rest of the school faculty, I decided to go the library for my research. Through the school website and yearbook, as well as a bunch of school articles, I learned that my angel was cheer captain for the Forks High Spartans, which would explain her perfect physique, a writer for the school publications, into English like me I see which causes me to smile, an active-member of the school's glee club, which would explain why I saw her performing in the choir room earlier today, and was an honor student.

Was there anything that my baby was not capable of?

_Nonsense!_

_She was perfection. _

_Flawless if I may say so... _

I found myself saving a ton of pictures of Bella, from the web, into my flash drive. Which I was bent on printing later tonight.

The rest of the day seemed completely boring to me. It always was because _she _wasn't there. She came into my world like a comet, bringing light into my sky. And when my time with her was up, my sky would turn back into a pitch black color.

By the time it was dismissal, I stayed for an hour to check the papers I had my students do during class today. I asked them to write down what they thought about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Some of my students said that they thought both Romeo and Juliet were complete idiots because they killed themselves in the end and while others agreed that they should've died together because they deserved each other. However, as always, one paper stood out. A paper of which belonged to none other than my beautiful girl…

In her paper she had viewed it as a tale of forbidden love about how Romeo and Juliet's families were swore enemies. But despite the impossibilities of ever being together, they still ended up being with each other… even if it meant being together in another dimension.

I read her paper over and over again, almost memorizing it entirely. I was supposed to return her work to her tomorrow with a grade, but for some reason, I wanted to keep it…

By the time I had finished grading papers, I was ready to leave for home. I was in a rather good mood to say the least. I had seen my angel, invited over her for dinner and read that marvelous paper she had done.

But I guess I spoke too soon because as soon as I left the classroom and walked passed the hallway, my vision turned red as I saw my angel leaning against the lockers talking with who appears to be Mike Newton…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! What a chapter... :)) Just because they aren't together, doesn't necessarily mean we can't have lemons now can we? And can I just say that everytime I hear NIN's Closer, I am completely turned on. This lemon-ade was done as a thank you gift to you, my wonderful readers! I finally reached over hundred reviews! Thank you so much guys! I love you all! <strong>**Let's try for a hundered fifty now? Please? ****Special mention to _xoambxo_ for being the 100th reviewer. You are awesome! :) and to my best-friend who decided to only review just now. You suck. :P Lol jk. I love you deary. :* Back to the story, what do you think will happen next? :O I have to admit, I feel pretty lazy too type lately and I'm thinking of taking a break from FF but if you guys would review more... I'll be the little Oompa Loompa I am and "deliver the goods". ;) So... yeah. Thanks again for all the support and love you guys have been giving me. I appreciate it. Till then! ;) **


	8. Jean Farlow

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 8:  
><strong>

_"Solitude was corrupting me."_

**BPOV:**

After English class I felt sort of… weird.

It may just be me but it seemed like Mr. Cullen- I mean Edward, was… I don't know… flirting with me? Perhaps I'm just going at this the wrong way. Maybe he's just being extra nice to me. After all, we were best friends back then…

During the rest of the day, I tried to push my thoughts about him away and tried to focus on the lectures my teachers were giving during my classes. I refused to be distracted by anything.

During my last subject with Mr. Varner, I silently prayed that the bell would ring already. Just when he was about to call me, the bell rings and class is dismissed. Hallelujah! I immediately head out the door, not wanting to be called by Mr. Varner to stay after class for whatever excuse he would use. I immediately head to the girls bathroom to change into my cheerleading uniform before heading to my locker. I quickly stuffed all my books into my locker and looking at the mirror in my locker to see if there was any hair out of place in my ponytail. Seeing that I looked pretty much okay, I closed my locker door, only to find myself startled to see Mike Newton.

"Oh… Mike… Hi." I greeted.

"H-hi I-isbella." he stammered.

"Okay, Well… um… bye." I said before heading towards the entrance headed to track field.

But before I could take another step, Mike blocks my way.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked trying to hide my irritation.

I leaned against the locker, waiting for him to say something. I didn't have all day you know.

"Uh yeah, I was wondering if you –" he said but before he could finish, a strong voice interrupts him.

"Newton!"

I turn around to find one very irritable Mr. Cullen approaching us.

"I read your English paper today." Edward said sternly.

For some reason, it scared me.

"Oh yeah? How was it? I bet I did good." Mike said smugly while giving me a wink.

"It sucked!" Edward insulted. He got out a big red marker and wrote on the paper before he gave back his paper.

"An F! Is this for real! There must be some mistake! I never get an F!" he complained.

Even I'm shocked. Mike was no genius, but he wasn't t_hat_ stupid.

"Unless you email me a new type written essay by five o'clock, consider this F your first." Edward said.

"Five o'clock? As in today? But it's already three!"

"Well then, you better go home and start typing." Edward retorted.

I thought I was the only one who heard Mike cuss under his breath, Edward snaps.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me? Huh Mr. Newton!" Edward snapped.

In all out honesty, it scared me. I knew Edward was hot-headed but I didn't think he would snap at his own student, let alone a kid.

"Nothing Sir." Mike grumbled.

"I suggest you go home and start on your essay."

And with that being said, Mike walked away, leaving me and Edward alone in the hallways.

"So Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked me all of a sudden.

Just a few minutes ago he seemed furious and now he was calm and collected…. Ok?

"Um practice?" I said though it sound like a question.

"Kind of a tip-off" I added while pointing to my uniform.

Edward just laughs at my so-called joke.

"You look so beautiful in your uniform…" he complimented.

I can feel my blush appear at his words.

Damn it.

I get compliments from a lot of guys all the time and everyday, but why does Edward's comments get to me? I tried looking away, not wanting to make eye-contact with him. But I feel like I'm compelled to do so, when I feel Edward's cool hand on the bottom of my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.

His eyes are lovelier than ever… and not to mention is lips…

Oh my god. What is wrong with me! Why am I thinking about my teacher like this.

"Um, I have to go… duty calls." I said as I pried off his hand. While doing this, I couldn't help but notice a frown appear on his face. Was it because he didn't want me to go?

No. It couldn't be.

It's not like he likes me like that… right?

I turned around and headed towards the nearest exit, but before I could, I hear him call me name out.

"Bella!"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Don't forget about dinner tomorrow." he reminded me.

"I won't. Bye Edward!"

"Goodbye love." he smiled before disappearing.

_Wait… love?_

**EPOV: **

I was still a little irritated after I caught that stupid boy named Mike Newton talking to my sweet little angel a few minutes ago. He even had the audacity to ask her out. Luckily for me, I was able to intervene in time and send him packing to do an essay. I actually graded his paper a B minus in my computer. Thankfully I did not write it down on his paper. I wouldn't give him the chance to ask my Bella out.

Luckily for me, my irritation gradually disappeared thanks to my beautiful angel. I complimented her and she started turning that shade of pink I've come to know and love. Sadly though, she had to leave. I wanted to spend time with her… I wanted to see her…

When I was near the school entrance and out of Bella's sight, I stopped walking and started contemplating on whether I would go home or not. Bella did mention she had practice today… and who was I to deny myself the opportunity to see my darling perform?

I turned around and headed towards the track and field only to find my beautiful Bella. Since I didn't want my presence to be questioned, I decided to look from underneath the bleachers. Despite the distance between me and Bella, I had a clear view of her and her glorious body. And before my very eyes, I watched my innocent angel turn into the wicked little minx I saw in my dream.

The way she lead her squad with perfection and the way her body moved in synchronization with the music, the way her perfect naturally breasts moved up and down as she danced. It was erotic, alluring and hypnotizing all at the same time. The prominent bulge in my pants was the obvious proof of it.

I watched her entire performance and when it was over, the whole team, including Bella, headed towards the girls locker room. The though of her perfect hot little body drenched with hot water drove me to insanity.

Not long after, Bella and the rest of her squad came out. Some were already heading to the direction of the school parking lot while Bella and one of her friends were heading towards the bleachers. I knew that this was because Bella's mom was going to pick her up since she couldn't drive yet. I would've offered her a ride home myself but again, cover. They took their place and sat on the bleachers, specifically right above where I was hiding to be exact. I had a lovely view of the small on Bella's back which was exposed. I wanted nothing more than to touch her… But I refrained myself from doing so for fear that I will blow my cover.

"Here." her friend said as she handed Bella what looks like a pink-colored blended beverage.

"You know me too well." Bella complimented before taking a sip out of the drink.

"Well duh. I'm your best friend." the girl said.

For some reason, there was something off with the way she said that. I highly doubt she was a real friend of my angel…

"Seriously Jessica, you know that I have a weakness against a Starbucks Strawberry & Crème Frappe. This is over four hundred calories for crying out loud!" Bella said while taking another sip from her frappe.

I took out a piece of paper as well as a pen and began taking down notes.

"That's the whole idea! Fattening you up so you can't fit into your uniform!" Jessica teased before giving off what sounded to me like a fake laugh.

If I knew any better, that_ was_ her true intentions…

"Well I have fast metabolism so burning this baby off shouldn't be a problem."

"Really?" Jessica said giving off an agitated smile.

"Really." Bella said.

After Bella finished her drink, she set it down and pulled out a pocket sized book.

"Ok, Maybe I do know you when it comes to your favorite drink, but I'll never understand why you like reading stuff like that." Jessica said pointing at the cover.

"What? I like Pride & Prejudice. It's my favorite Austen book. You would understand if you gave it a try." Bella suggested.

Pride & Prejudice, I wrote down. I found myself smiling at this particular information. She loved literature. My angel couldn't be more of the perfect women for me than I imagined.

"And risk getting a paper cut? I don't think so." Jessica said.

"Okay then…" Bella sighed before turning her attention back to her book.

All of a sudden Jessica's hand gripped Bella's arm hard causing Bella to slightly wince.

I hated hearing that sound come out of my baby's mouth. If I could, I would've slapped Jessica.

"Wait! I just thought of something! " Jessica exclaimed before letting go of Bella's arm.

"What is it now Jess?" Bella asked while rubbing the spot Jessica had her hand on just a few seconds ago.

"Maybe I should start reading after all so I can… you know… strike up a convo with Mr. Cullen." she smirked.

I think I just barfed in my mouth a little.

Bella started coughing wildly before Jessica patted her on the back.

"Sorry. The Frappe must've went down the wrong way." Bella apologized.

"So why would you want to talk to Edw-Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Oh come on Izzy! Don't act like you don't know it! He is so fucking gorgeous! He's Mr. Sex-on-legs for Christ sake!" Jessica squealed.

I could've cared less about those comments because they weren't coming from my angel's mouth. I wanted to hear _her_ say those things about me, not Ms. Chatterbox here.

Instead of answering, Bella just pursed her lips together and looked out into the field.

"Oh my god. You are probably like the only girl who doesn't like Mr. Cullen." Jessica commented.

"I never said I _didn't_' like him…" she muttered, trying to defend herself.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"So you like him?" she questioned Bella.

"I…"

This was it.

I would know whether or not my angel returned the feelings I had for her. Maybe it wasn't love now, but it will be. I'll make sure of it.

"Well, I-" Bella said but before she could say another word, her phone goes off wildly.

Argh! Fuck! I gripped on my hair so tightly, that I probably could've ripped it right out of my scalp.

"Hello?" Bella said.

"Uhuh. Yeah. I'll be right out. Ok. Bye." she said before hanging up on the phone.

"Mom's in front of the school. Gotta go. Bye!" she said to Jess before heading down to the bleachers and back to the school building.

"Bye!" Jessica yelled out after Bella.

A few seconds later, I myself went. I wanted to make sure Bella got to her mom's car safely without anyone talking to her. Especially a boy…

Thankfully, no one tried to talk to her with the exception of a few Hi's and Hello's from the people that walked pass by her. As soon as she reached the school entrance I saw her get in Aunt Renee's car, giving her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek before speeding off back to her home. In some ways, I couldn't help but envy Aunt Renee. Despite the fact that the women was her mother, I wanted to be the one that Bella kissed and hug…

By the time I reached home, I quickly ate dinner, not wanting to waste time conversing with my parents when I could've been finishing tomorrows lesson plan and continue my research on my little darling.

After finishing dinner, taking a quick shower and finishing my lesson plan, I spent the rest of the night printing the photos that I had found in the library and on the internet. Soon enough I finished printing all her photos and spread them on the floor of my room. I have printed at least two hundred photos of her. Some of which were her in her cheer uniform, some were when she represented her school in spelling competitions and others… well, they were just photos of her taken on any other given day. There was one in particular that I favored. It was one of her in what looked like a picnic and the sun was glistening down on her, which made her skin look so shiny… almost like diamonds if you ask me. What I really loved about this photo was that unlike the others, she didn't know this was being taken. And yet, she still looked as lovely as ever…

I guess I didn't notice how long I took because when I checked my watch, it was a little after two in the morning. I stashed the photos away in a box and hid it in my closet before finally getting some shut-eye.

The following day, it was the day Bella and her mother would come over for dinner at our house. Other than the class that I had with my baby, the day came and went and soon enough, I was preparing the dining table with Alice while our parents were tending to our dinner for tonight, which was steaks.

Not long after, the doorbell finally rang and my mother dashed from the kitchen and to the from door. My mom literally threw open the door and shouted.

"Renee! So good to see you!" she exclaimed before Aunt Renee into a hug.

"It's been far too long!" Renee said.

As soon as they pulled away from each other, my mother turns to Bella who was wearing a cute white babydoll dress. She looked absolutely delicious. The beast in me wanted nothing to do more than pull her over my shoulders, head to my room and fuck her senseless. But of course, I wouldn't do that.

Before we get to that, I wanted nothing more than to make sweet love to her...

"Hello Bella! My my look at you! You look so grown up now! When was the last time I saw you? " mom asked.

"It's only been two weeks Aunt Esme!" Bella giggled before my mom pulled her into a hug.

While she hugged my mom she smiled at both me and Alice and mouthed the words hi.

After my mom pulled away from her hug with Bella, she guided them to the dining room where they greeted my dad before settling into their seats. Dinner was absolutely great. Renee and Esme talked about the latest town gossip before moving towards what has been going on with them lately. I could've cared less if Karen Newton was growing a marijuana bush or that the owner of the Korean Liquor Store somewhere off of the marketplace got robbed. No. What made this dinner was great was when they spent almost an hour talking about Bella. Or at least I thought it was great went it ended up in a disaster.

"Wow Bella, you are so gorgeous! Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" Esme asked my angel.

I tried not to show my irritation at her words and distracted myself by pretending to cut the steak on my plate.

"Well I wa-" Bella said before she was cut off by her mother.

"She doesn't have one at the moment but believe me when I say this, there's this boy who likes her. Karen's kid. What's his name again honey?" she asked Bella.

"Mike Newton." Bella said.

When she said that name, it set me off. I wasn't going to explode… yet. But I could feel my rage build up inside me.

"That's the one! Oh where do I even begin! That boy has been following Bella around like a lovesick puppy!" Renee boasted.

She was obviously proud that her daughter was attracting an idiot.

"Mom!" Bella warned her now.

"What honey? It's true! I actually feel sorry for the boy…" she said causing everyone at the table to giggle.

"Well I don't like him." Bella said.

"That's an understatement." my sister snorted.

"But your still going to that party." she added.

"Party? What party?" Esme asked.

"That party that Mike's going to throw this Saturday all because he wanted to see Bella!" my sister squealed.

MIKE NEWTON WAS THROWING PARTY BECAUSE OF BELLA!

It was at those words that I snapped and I plunged the knife that was in my hands right through the center of my steak which startled everyone… including Bella. She looked absolutely horrified.

I couldn't bear seeing her look at me like that so I got up from my seat, and headed out of the room.

"Edward! Sweetie! What's wrong!" my mother said frantically.

"Steaks too raw!" I snapped before heading up the stairs into my room.

I slammed the door behind me and I lost it.

Thank God my room was sound proof because my mom probably would've called 911 if she heard all the shattering and breaking sounds in my room. Objects were being thrown into the air, pillows ripping, walls being punched by me. My nostrils were flaring, my breathing was erratic and I even almost ripped my hair out with my bare hands.

Never in my life have I felt such anger. Never in my life did I feel so murderous. I wanted nothing more that to rip Mike Newton in half. I quickly opened my laptop and printed a photo of Mike Newton before putting it up on the dart board that was on my wall.

"She's not going to that stupid party of yours! I'll make sure of it! She's not yours! She's mine! You hear me! SHE'S FUCKING MINE!" I screamed into the photo before plunging a boxcutter right between his eyes.

After what seemed like forever I finally calmed down and went to bed with the photo of Bella that I favored among the rest.

"I'm never going to let him have you... or anyone for that matter…" I murmured.

My lonely days way long gone now. I no longer had patience. I was no longer going to play the game where I would just idly stand by and watch some other boy take her away from me… I will destroy anyone who got in the way of my happiness as well as Bella's happiness…

Starting with one Mike Newton…

* * *

><p><strong>So what will happen next? First off, I would like to apologize for not updating for quite some time. My CPU decide to crash and burn during my vacation. So yeah... shit. But worry not! This Oompa Loompa is back on track and ready to update. College may be hectic but I'll make it an appointment, to at least update ONCE A WEEK. Expect it around Thursday-Saturday. But in all out honesty, it can arrive faster depending on the reviews I get. It isn't about the number of reviews, it's the quality of my work that matters to me. I care whether or not my readers are satisfied or hungry for more. Suggestions? Comments? They're appreciated and taken into consideration. 119 reviews so far. That is ALOT for me already. Thank you guys! Till then~! ;)<strong>


	9. John Farlow

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 9:**

"_One moment I was ashamed and frightened, another recklessly optimistic. Taboos strangled me."_

**BPOV:**

I always knew Edward as the happy and carefree type of person.

Back then as kids, we would play together non-stop with in the backyard whether it'd be those times where Edward would pretend to be my prince charming, or those times where Edward would pick out a few flowers from Aunt Esme's garden and turn them into a crown for me to wear. Aunt Esme would scold Edward at first for picking out the flowers but when she would see me wearing the crown Edward made, she would melt at the sight of me and forget she was even mad at him. Yes, I'll admit it, Edward did have quite the temper but I didn't know to what extent his temper could rise until last night while me and mom had dinner over at the Cullen's.

One minute, everyone at the table was eating and conversing about the latest gossip in Forks, and before I even know it, the conversation went from a liquor store to Mike Newton's silly little crush on me. I really didn't want to have this conversation over at the dinner table, especially at the Cullen's, but as always, mom enjoys bragging about me. But before I could intervene and change the subject, I hear a loud thud from across the table where Edward was sitting. I turn, only to find a knife plunged directly at the center of the steak.

I froze in terror, not at the sight of the knife and steak but the look that Edward held in his face. Never in all the years that I have known him, had I seen such anger. He looked furious and as scary as it is to admit, he looked…

Murderous.

Like he was ready to kill someone.

He glanced at me, but only for a second and immediately gets up from his seat and heads out of the dining room. But before he could go out, Aunt Esme asks if he's alright, he snaps at her, leaving me and the rest of the people at the table, shocked.

I turn to look at Alice, who was jaw dropping causing a piece of broccoli in her mouth to fall back into her plate. I would've said something but I was too stunned from what just happened within the last few seconds. I look at Aunt Esme who had a quizzical yet sad look on her face.

"Is the steak undercooked?" she asked all of us.

"No, dear. Seems perfectly fine to me." Uncle Carlisle commented.

"I'm worried about Edward… he's been acting strange these past few days…" Aunt Esme recalled.

"Well maybe he's just under a lot of stress. What, with his new job at Forks High and all… " Mom suggested.

Of course mom would know the stress of being a teacher. After all, she's a substitute teacher over at Forks Elementary.

"Maybe your right… Teaching can be quite stressing after all…" she agreed.

Mom reaches over the table and puts her hand on Aunt Esme's and gives her a reassuring smile, which she returns. Best friends indeed.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence and as soon as all the plates were empty since no one can resist Aunt Esme's delicious cooking, everyone evacuates the table, with the exception of Mom and Aunt Esme who stayed behind to wash the dishes together. I offered to stay and help but they wouldn't let me have it. While Uncle Carlisle went to the living room to watch a documentary on the Discovery Channel, Alice drags me up the stairs and into her room to talk about whatever it was we usually talked about. Jasper… Fashion… School… Jasper…

Ugh. I swear, she can go on about Jasper for days. Not that I blame her, Jasper is a great guy. He's a good friend to me and a wonderful boyfriend to Alice. I guess I didn't like it when Alice talked about Jasper because well… I sorta… envy her. I wish I could have someone like Alice had Jasper. Many guys at school asked me out and I would always reject them… with good reason that is. I would sometimes overhear them talk about me in the hallways about how I had, according to them, an "amazing rack" and they made bets with each other about who would "pop my cherry".

Of course, my virginal status has been the talk of the school for a while now… no thanks to Alice. When it was Alice and Jasper's third year anniversary, they went on a date during a school night and being Alice, she had a little too much to drink and the following morning, when she spotted me in the hallway, she started shouting: "Hey Bella! I had too much to drink last night and it's safe to say that none of the drinks I had are a virgin like you are!".

By the time it was afternoon, Alice finally sobered up and began apologizing like crazy, but the damage has already been done. I was pretty much the talk of the school since then… I know it may not seem so bad. You're probably thinking "Hey, at least you're not being called a slut" but it's just as bad since some were probably calling me Prudella just because I didn't put out for anyone. Then again, those who were calling me "Prudella" mostly consisted of the pool of guys that I rejected.

I know it sounds cheesy but I just… I just wanted a guy who could love me, for me. Someone who could also be a friend… Someone who genuinely cares about me about me…

_Someone like Edward…_

No.

I wanted to mentally slap myself for even thinking such a thing. I tried to pre-occupy my mind with whatever it was Alice was talking about and from the sound of it, she's talking about the latest trend in Milan.

It wasn't long after that she excused herself to take a shower leaving me alone in her bedroom. I read a couple of magazines that were in her room hoping to not think about certain someone…

It failed.

Crap. I decided to go downstairs and join the adults in the living room, but before I could even take a step down the stairway, my curiosity got the better of me and I soon found myself walking towards the direction where Edward's room was.

I wanted to make sure he was okay…

When I reached the door to his room, I noticed that there were no lights coming out from the tiny little space at the bottom of his door. He must've been asleep already… and I certainly didn't want to disturb him.

"Why did you come back…" I found myself muttering.

Why _did_ he come back?

Not that I didn't want to him to. I missed Edward dearly, but ever since I saw him again, I found myself being easily distracted by him. Which never happens to me when it came to any other guy…

I knew I shouldn't be thinking about Edward in that way, but I couldn't help but think about how… perfect he was. Yeah he had a temper, but if you looked past that, he pretty much had everything a girl could want. He was smart… funny… kind… compassionate… caring… not to mention, insanely gorgeous. Maybe Jess was right… Maybe I did have a crush on him like all the other girls…

Who am I kidding?

I was completely enamored with him when I was a kid. Now that I think of it, why did I always try so hard to impress him? Why did I want to be Valedictorian so badly? Why was I so determined to be so… perfect?

Oh God.

I was in love with him.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!_

I felt my entire mouth dry up at my epiphany. But before I could continue with my internal ramble, I hear my mom calling me.

"Bella honey! It's time to go home!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

Without any hesitation, I quickly head downstairs, say my good-byes to Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle as well as thank them for a lovely dinner before leaving the house with mom. During the entire car ride, mom just kept going on and on about how lovely Aunt Esme's China set was. I pretend to listen when in reality, I was thinking about Edward…

Now that I finally saw the light, what was I going to do? Was I going to avoid Edward in hopes that the newly-found feelings I harbored for him will gradually deteriorate? Or was I going to let it get to me?

No.

I refuse to be Election's Tracy Flick and start anything with him. Though I doubt Edward would return the feeling… plus, I wasn't anything like Reese's character. Yes, I was quite the over-achiever, but I was nowhere annoying as her and everyone happens to like me… with the exception of Jessica and those who thought of me as a prude. But hey, at least Jessica was good at hiding it.

_Then why does Edward look at you the way he does? _

Now that I think of it, there were some instances where I could've sworn that Edward was, dare I say it, "flirting" with me. But again, as I said before, he was probably just being extra friendly. What with the history that we have with each other, it's possible. So now that pulling a Tracy Flick was out of the question, what was my next move?

Well one things for sure, I wasn't going to run away from him. He didn't deserve that just because of my unresolved feelings towards him. So I decided to do what was best. Play it cool and eventually the feeling will go away…

The following morning, before my mom dropped me off to school, I asked her if we could stop by a Starbucks first. I felt bad about the way things ended last night. You know… the whole Edward explosion thing. I decided to buy Edward a cup of coffee to make him feel better since according to my mom, "A cup of Joe every morning can change a person's mood throughout the day". Of course, I would've gotten my coffee faster if it weren't for the fact that the guy at the counter tried to hit on me. Ugh…

By the time I reached school, there was a lot of buzzing in the hallway about something, which I decided to totally ignore and head to my locker. Before I could even get my book for Edward's class, Angela appears and has completely bewildered look on her face.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Is! Did you here!" she started off.

"Heard what?" I said sounding slightly bored.

If this was another rumor about Mrs. Cope was not an actual receptionist, but an undercover dominatrix, then I don't want to hear about it.

"Someone broke into Mike Newton's house last night!"

"What!" I said in disbelief, my eyes going wide.

"Yeah! Apparently, while Mike's parents were out, someone broke into their house. According to the police, nothing was stolen but what's interesting is that person did quite a number on the pipe in the basement and flooded the entire room! " Angela exclaimed.

"Oh my God..." I huffed.

"I know. Obviously, his party is cancelled since he always holds it in his basement. But it get's worse..." she said.

"What?" I said.

"Mike was in the house when the break in occurred." she said.

I think my heart skipped a beat. That and I almost dropped Edward's coffee.

"What happened to him? Is he alright? Where is he now?" I asked frantically.

I didn't like Mike Newton, but that didn't mean I was heartless. I actually cared about his well-being.

"Relax Is. He's fine now but he's still recovering at home. Turns out that he was mugged and knocked out with a crowbar the intruder used to break in last night."

"Oh my God…" was all that I could mutter.

"Yeah… Look, some of us were thinking of going over to Mike's soon. You know, to make him feel better and stuff, and we were thinking that you should come with us since he's probably looking for you…" she carefully said.

She knew that I didn't like Mike like that and how annoyed I can get when someone would bring up the topic of me and him… not that there was an "us" in the first place. But right now, I didn't feel anything but remorse for Mike. Even though he was annoying as hell sometimes, he didn't deserve this.

"Yeah… I probably should…" I agreed.

After getting my book from my locker, Ang and I went our separate ways since we had different classes. When I reached the classroom, I was still a little early and no one was there yet, but nevertheless Edward was, sitting in his desk, and I wanted to have a chance to talk to him and ask if he's alright.

_Was it just me or did Edward's face just light up when I walked in? _

"Morning Bella." he greeted me with that crooked smile that I love.

"Morning Mr.C-" I started before I saw him open his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"Edward." I said causing him to smile again.

I'm so screwed.

"So… how are you? Are you okay now?" I inquired.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he said.

"Well… you seemed pretty mad last night and I just wanted to make sure you're alright now…" I confessed.

"I uh… Here. I got you this." I said as I handed him the cup of coffee I got for him.

"M-mom say that a cup of Joe can always make a person's day better and uh- according to research, coffee can reduce stress and c-can possibly reduce diseases such as Parkinson's, Alzheimer's, and others… Oh god. I'm rambling aren't I? I'm so sorry…" I apologized.

I look at him and he has an amused look on his face. He says nothing at first then before my mind can comprehend what's happening, Edward grabs my free hand with his. I couldn't help but notice how his knuckles were slightly discolored with faint pigments of purple and red.

Odd…

But before I could ask what happened, he brushes hip lips ever so lightly on my knuckles, my breathing slightly hitched.

"Thank you for your concern my sweet Bella. But I assure you, I'm perfectly fine now… now that you're here…" he assured me.

If I didn't know any better, I turned at least fifty shades of red at that moment from his words.

_My sweet Bella…_

Yup. Definitely screwed.

He lets go of my hand and reaches for something behind his desk. I soon find myself being presented with an oddly familiar blended beverage with the same logo on the cup like the coffee I gave Edward.

"I guess great minds think alike huh?" Edward teased as he handed me the cup.

"Thank you so much but… how did you know this is my favorite?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." he smiled.

As I took a sip from the Frappe, I couldn't help but moan at the wonderful taste of strawberry and whipped cream. It was so tasty that I didn't realize that I spilled a little on my hand. Before it could reach the sleeve of my cardigan, I lick it. It was at the same time that I could've sworn I heard someone's breathing hitch.

"How is it?" Edward asked after a few seconds.

"It's delicious. Thank you." I smiled and before I know it, the first warning bell rings and I head towards my desk before people start coming in.

"Anything for you…" I thought I heard him mutter.

I swear, these hallucinations of Edward flirting with me are getting out of hand.

**EPOV:**

As soon as I got to school this morning, I found myself in a rather good mood. Why?

Well for starters, Mike Newton wouldn't be interfering with my what would-be relationship with Bella for a while… Not after last night he wouldn't. After my tiny little outburst last night, I was ready to sleep but for some reason, I couldn't. I ended up researching on the parties that Mike would throw every now and then, only to discover through some Facebook photos that he usually has it in the basement of his house.

And with that, I set out to trash the place. Now see this, mugging Newton wasn't a part of the plan. You see, I was more or less focused on busting the pipe in his basement simply stop this party from happening but boy was I in for a surprise to find one Mike Newton stumbling down into the basement since he probably heard all the noise down there. And lets be honest here, who was I to deny myself the chance to extract my revenge? I'm an opportunist now, and when the opportunity precedes itself, I take it.

I'll admit, I could've killed him if I wanted to, but I'm an avenger. Not a murderer.

There's a distinction between the two. I simply wanted to justify his misdeeds towards me and I think whacking him out with a crowbar was enough. And besides, I wanted him alive. Or at least alive enough to build that fear inside him knowing that someone was out to get him if he took another wrong step. And if he did, I wouldn't think twice about getting my hands dirty.

I came into class early, as always, though I must say, I don't regret it since not long after, my pretty little angel walks in and as always, she looks exceptionally beautiful. And this day just keeps getting better and better because my angel asks me how am I doing because of what happened last night. This just goes to know that my darling cares about me so much. Just like I did for her…

She even gave me a cup of Joe and starts rambling about the health benefits of drinking coffee. Isn't she just the sweetest? And not that I minded at all about her rambling because I could just listen to her talk forever…

I could imagine it already…

Waking up to her every morning and she would fix me up the perfect cup of coffee and breakfast every morning before I head off to work… right after our morning session of making love that is.

Making Love…

I have yet to experience that with her but even I know that it will be the most sensational thing ever. At some point, I immediately regret all those moments when I had sex with Tanya, wishing that I had saved myself for Bella. But now that I think of it, all those moments with Tanya weren't making love.

We were just… fucking... a lot.

I had to remind myself that the very reason why I had broken up with her was because I couldn't give her what she wanted from me. Which was my love. But now that I have found love in the form of the little girl that I knew since very beginning of her existence, my life's search had come to an end.

All I needed to do now was to make it official…

My patience has already crumbled and it was only a matter of time until lust got the better of me. What I would give to see that hot little body of hers squirm underneath mine from the pleasure and euphoria we would both be experiencing…

She didn't make things easier for me by moaning aloud from the Starbucks Frappe I bought her. Hell, she even spilled a little bit on her hand and cleaned it… with her tongue to be specific. My breathing hitched at the sight before me and the a tent formed in my pants.

She really was trying to kill me.

"How is it?" I asked her, with my voice slightly strained.

What with her actions, I wanted nothing more than to bend her over my desk and taker her already. And she was wearing a fucking skirt! Access to that perfect pussy of hers would be easy…

Very. Easy.

"It's delicious. Thank you." she smiled.

Before I could let my imagination run wild, the warning bell rings and people start appearing.

"Anything for you…" I muttered silently as she walked past my desk and to her seat.

_Saved by the bell indeed._

I guess you can say that the rest of my day was pretty well spent. As predicated, I would find myself inconspicuously throwing glances at my Bella every now and then. During lunch, I ate with the rest of the faculty members of the school. But it didn't last long, as I excused myself and went to the library to check my mail.

While I did research on my baby over these past few days, I've found myself the perfect house to live in, which was located not very far from my parents house and was slightly off the main road. The house was newly constructed and was roughly around 3,000 square feet with at least four bedrooms. One of which I decided to use to put all the pictures I had of Bella which I gathered within these last few days.

I checked my inbox and just as expected, the real estate agent sent me a message telling me that all I needed to do was sign a couple of papers and I could move in within a few weeks.

Excellent.

While checking the rest of my mail, I found one that was from Emmett, saying that he heard that I was back in Forks and was inviting me for drinks. He's currently living in Seattle with his girlfriend Rosalie who also graduated from Forks High not long after we did. He also owns a sports bar there and from what I'm hearing, it's pretty popular. I quickly replied to his message before logging out. Instead of leaving, I found myself sitting in the library, letting out a huge sigh and I found myself smiling.

Now that Mike Newton was out of the picture and no longer in my way, it was time to make my feelings known to Bella.

Now the only question was how...

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Bella is not so dumb after all! And talk about super obsessed. :O And yet... it turns you on. Doesn't it? Lol. As always, I would like to start of with an apology. I know I said I would update at least once a week, but that was before I knew how hard being a college sophomore is. Really, it's that HARD. I sometimes want to tear up because of it. And I now go to school from Monday to Saturday. Evil isn't it? So there you have it... I'm sad. :( I love writing and because of the feedback, I'm inspired to write more. But again... College. Boo. So I will say this, I honestly don't think I would be able to update weekly now. But nevertheless, I will make a conscious effort to do so. If not weekly at least every now and then. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys... but yeah. I want my degree. Anywho, some of you guys have been asking questions about this story that I would be gladly to answer. :)<strong>

**Question 1) Is obsessward going to start killing people? It was mentioned in an earlier chapter that Renee dies - is Edward gonna go on a killing spree?  
>Answer: Yes it is evident that Renee will die later on as but I will clarify this when say that Edward will not murder her... at least not directly that is... But then again, it would depend on whether you would construe it as foul play or an accident. And as for the question of whether he'll go on a killing spree, the answer is no. But I will say this, Edward is super obsessed with Bella that he uses that reason to justify his dark actions. Let's just wait and see what happens next? I hope this answers your question. :)<strong>

**Note: As said before, this story is loosely based Vladimir Nabokov's Lolita. If you haven't read it, I recommend it because its a pretty good read.**

**Question 2) How will he act toward her and will she know how crazy he is when she is not round?  
>Answer: Edward's whole world revolves around her now so yeah... I think you get the idea. And will she know how crazy he is? Most likely yes. She's pretty much naive about the whole thing right now, but she will know eventually because of the upcoming events. What will happen? Read, Review, and you'll find out. :)<strong>

**Question 3) Is this a HEA?  
><strong>**Answer: I actually don't know myself. I already have two endings in my mind and I don't know which one to use. Maybe I'll use both and one will be an alternative ending or I'll pick one as the story progresses. I'm actually giving my readers partial control of this story, so if you'd like to suggest anything, feel free to recommend. :)**

**So yeah. You know the drill. Review! Review! Review! Again, I'd like to thank those who do. Special mention to momams and JTstyle. You reviewed every chapter and I'm thankful you guys are on board with this shinding. :) Till then!~ ;) **


	10. Dick Schiller

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 10:**

_"And presently I was driving through the drizzle of the dying day, with the windshield wipers in full action but unable to cope with my tears."_

**BPOV:**

During the next few days, school had become… hectic to say the least.

Ever since Mike was attacked at his own house, no one longer felt safe in Forks. It even came to a point where the members of the school board as well as the PTA members, which included my mom, thought it would be best if the school were to conduct a presentation about what to do when theirs an intruder in the house. It was paranoia at it's finest. Then again, I didn't blame them. I mean, if you weren't safe within the confines of your own house, then where was safe?

With that being said, I was excused from all my classes during the next few days, including my class with Edward, since I was cheer captain and Mr. Greene asked me if I can come up with a dance routine and to make posters as well. I had no problem with it since Mr. Greene said that I would be excused for not attending my classes and that this would also serve as extra credit on my part as well as the other members of the squad.

Right now it was already afternoon and I just finished putting up all the posters and with time to spare! I look at my watch to see that I still had time to attend my last class, which was Algebra, which I decided to attend. Since I had practice this afternoon, I quickly changed into my uniform in the girls bathroom and stuffed my other clothes into my Forks High Spartans duffel bag before heading towards Algebra class which I made it just in time.

During Mr. Varner's lecture, I tried my best to participate and as always, everyone time I raised my hand, he would call on someone else and every time I didn't, he would call on me. I didn't want to think he was doing this to me on purpose but it was so frustrating. He's even lucky that I decided to attend his class today because I could be at the field right now practicing for the routine even if it was all by myself. I took down a couple of notes, but as Algebra class was coming to an end, my eyes were glued onto the wall clock on my left, which in my opinion, seemed to move incredibly slow.

Finally, the bell rang and the class was free to go! Hoorah! I stood up from my desk and picked up my duffel bag from the floor before making my way towards the door, but before I could head out, Mr. Varner calls me.

"Ms. Swan, a moment of your time please." he said gesturing with his fingers for me to come forward.

"Uhm… sure…" I said, heading towards the front of his desk. As soon as I do, he hands me a small piece of paper with his writing on it. His handwriting looked like it was a doctor's prescription.

"What is this?" I inquired, my face giving off a quizzical look.

"It's a letter that needs to be signed by a parent or guardian, letting them know that you've failed my class." he said with no hint of humor.

My look of confusion suddenly turned into one of disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"Did I stutter?"

"B-b-but why? H-how did this happen?" I stammered, trying my best not to go cry.

Math was never my strongest subject but I didn't think I would actually fail a class.

"Well over the past few meetings, we've had at least five quizzes. All of which you didn't take due to your negligence."

Negligence?

"Sir, with all due respect, it wasn't due to my negligence. I had to make posters! Mr. Greene sai-"

"Mr. Greene may have excused you, but who says I did?" he interjected.

"Well is there a way I could make up for it? A Special Test? Project? Paper? Anything?" I offered, sounding desperate by the second.

"Now why would I do that?" he challenged me.

"Because I hardly think that it's my fault that I was assigned to make posters. I should at least have the chance to prove myself-" I reasoned but he cut me off.

"And you will… when you take this class again."

"But that's not fair!" I whined.

"Well Ms. Swan life isn't fair."

"But-"

"My decision is final." he said with such firmness .

It was at his words that I realized that everything that I've worked for, was over. How was I supposed to be Valedictorian now that I've failed Algebra? What will mom think? Or worse, what will Edward think?

"I never fail… I just can't…" I muttered underneath my breath while tears escaped my eye.

"Well Ms. Swan, there's always a first for everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." he said before getting up from his seat and to the door, leaving me all alone in the classroom.

And just like that, my academic dreams were shattered…

**EPOV:**

The days following the little run in I had with Mike, didn't go the way I wanted them to.

With Mike out of the picture, I was ready to confess my true feelings to my Bella. I planned on getting her alone somewhere nice and quiet where nobody can interrupt us, but instead, fate decided to screw with me.

No, I wasn't caught by the police if that was what you're thinking. They couldn't possibly have any evidence against me since they didn't have any in the first place. Second, I was careful enough not to leave evidence when I broke into his house. Newton wasn't able to tell that it was me since I was wearing a ski mask when I attacked him.

So if I wasn't caught, then what was the problem? Well then, because of what I did to Mike Newton, it sent everyone who lived in Forks into the edge of paranoia. Everyone believed that Newton's attack was the work of a deranged psychopath that found his way into the city of Forks when really, it was just the work of the boy's very own teacher. The school board, as well as the PTA members decided to have some assembly on what to do when there is an intruder is in your home. And leave it to Mr. Greene to pick Bella, since she was cheer captain, to organize a routine for assembly which got her excused from all of her classes… including mine.

When I first found out about it, I thought was livid to say the least. Not only was my Bella not attending my classes, but it would interfere with my plans since she was too pre-occupied. I promised myself that the first thing I would have her do was quit all of the school organizations she's in so I can have her all to myself.

All of them… especially cheerleading.

If she wanted to prance around in a skimpy outfit, then she could do it at the very comfort of my own house for my eyes only since I wasn't going to allow any other man or boy for that matter to ever ogle at my angel's perfect physique ever again. Which brings us to phase two, which is getting her to move in with me. I didn't think this would be much of a problem. Her mother trusts me and my family… a little too much if you ask me…

And if Aunt Renee didn't think so, then I suppose a promotion from her work that required her to work in Seattle wouldn't hurt anybody. In fact, it's a win-win situation. Bella would have to be forced to stay with me and my family since she's underage and Renee would make a better living for both her and her daughter… not that it was necessary since Bella was going to be under my care.

I would give her anything and everything her precious heart desires just to keep her happy and in return, she would pleasure me with that hot little body of hers until I was sated… _Not that I will ever be_…

I found myself thinking about what it would be like once she moved in with me.

_In my fantasy, me and Bella were sitting in the couch of my living room with her on my was wearing a tank top and shorts while I only had my boxers on._

"_What movie do you want to watch?" I asked her before kissing her neck causing her to giggle. _

"_I don't know… there's so many to choose from…" she said looking at the shelf where my DVD collection was. _

"_How about I make a suggestion?" I offered causing her to raise an eyebrow._

_I carefully place Bella on the couch as I get up and choose a movie for us._

_What to watch indeed…_

_There were so many movie titles that caught my attention. _

_Moulin Rogue… Phantom of the Opera… Prom Night…etc…_

_Suddenly, my search comes to an end and I find myself holding the one movie that I know Bella will love. I place the disc into the dvd player before taking my spot on the couch and pulling Bella onto my lap._

"_What did you pick?" she asked me._

"_You'll see." I simply said, wrapping my arms around her._

_As soon as the opening credits were on the TV, she recognized what was being played and that beautiful smile appeared on her face. She turned her attention to me but before she could say anything, I quickly kissed the corner of her smile._

"_How did you know? Labyrinth is my favorite movie." she said._

"_Of course silly Bella. I know everything there is to know about you… and that includes your favorite movie." I smiled before she turned her attention back to the movie._

_I found this movie rather nice. The story of how a girl named Sarah makes a wish that would force her brother Toby to be taken away by goblins, only to find herself being faced with none other than the King of Goblins himself, Jareth. But what I really find interesting is Jareth's obsession with little Sarah. After all, she was only fifteen years old. Which also happens to be Bella's age… _

_Oh the irony this world brings us!_

_During the movie I would sneak a couple of kisses on her neck and shoulder blade which would cause my darling to squirm with delight and annoyance because I'm "distracting" her. Turning her body towards me and still struggling in my arms, her hand accidently brushed against my inner thigh which caused me to groan out loud. All at once, we stopped fooling around and just gazed into each other's eyes, knowing exactly what the other wanted... NEEDED._

_Without warning I roughly bring my lips to hers as my both my arms travel down to the small of her back. As soon as they meet and without breaking our kiss, I stand up from the couch, bringing my Bella with me with her legs wrapped around my torso._

_The bedroom was on the second floor, too long to get there in my opinion and I needed her... NOW. So I shoved her up against the nearest wall. I pulled away from our kiss and pressed my forehead against hers causing her to whimper from the loss of contact._

"_Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I chuckled. _

"_Love me." _

"_I already do…more than you'll ever comprehend." I said before giving her a kiss. _

"_I suppose you'd like something in return?" she challenged me._

_I set her down for a moment and cupped her face with both my hands forcing her to look at me._

"_Oh Bella… " I sighed._

"_I ask for so little. Just fear me," I said ripping her top into two._

"_Love me," unclasping her bra. _

"_Do as I say," shoving her pajama shorts down._

"_And I… will be your slave." ripping the last piece of barrier which was her underwear leaving her in glorious and heavenly naked form._

_I kissed her hard but before I could start removing my own clothes, she stops me and pulls me down, her hot breath in my ear._

"_Catch me." And with that, she ran out of the living room, her melodic laughter trailing after her… ending my fantasy and causing my to snap back into reality._

"Oh Bella… my sweet sweet Bella… what fun we will have once _we're_ together…" I said without caution since I was all alone in the classroom, with the door shut.

I look at the clock to see that it had been a good thirty minutes since my last class has ended. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. And I was. Thinking about my precious baby girl moving in with me and all sorts of fun we could have together… ah the possibilities are endless! I guess all of the agitation I've been harboring these past few days have been relieved because of those thoughts.

Since I wasn't able to see my darling little angel these past few days, I distracted myself with moving into my new house. I was already into the process of moving into my new home considering some of the things I owned were already there, specifically, my photo collection of Bella. The real estate agent did say that I would be able to move in within the next few weeks but as we all know, in this world, money talks. And since I had enough of that, I was able to transfer most of my things in my new home within a matter of days.

I quickly gathered all of my things and placed them into my bag before heading out of the classroom and into the now empty hallway. I was almost out when I heard someone crying in the hallway. I was already in a hurry but out of curiosity, I decided to find the source of the noise. As I reached the end of the hallway, I found myself face to face with the image I dreaded the most. It was the sight that would hurt me so much.

Sitting on the floor with her hands on her face crying her heart out was none other than my sweet precious little baby girl.

All beautiful…

And all broken…

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh. Mr. Varner better run... no one messes with Edward's baby girl. :O And yeah, go Labyrinth! It's one of my favorite films. All praise to the almighty David Bowie! :D Anywho, as always, apology first then the rest of my rant. So yeah. I'm really sorry that it took FOREVER to update, its just that college is using up all my free time. Btw, to those who wished me good luck, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! You guys are the sweetest! You've given me the drive to write even when I'm a lazy bum sometimes. Thank you also to yo<strong>**u guys who reviewed! MLL has reached over 200 review! YAY! And based on some of the reviews I got, some of you are now curious as to reading Lolita. I recommend its a pretty good read. I haven't gotten any negative responses yet but I will say this: I'm not promoting pedophilia or anything like that. I'm just sharing my love for a book that just happens to be focused on a serious topic. But I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so far.:D :D :D I'm one happy ducky. Quack. :D**

**Some of you guys want to know if its a HEA(Happily Ever After) and I'm still torn between to endings. Maybe I'll figure it out on the way. And to those who gave suggestions, thanks ;) I'm open to anything you guys want to see in this story so please, for the love of God, tell me whatcha want to see! Btw, any of my readers a lawyer? Or works in the supreme court? I might need your help with the story later on. PM me please. :D **

**Again, please review! Right now its 203, let's make it... 250? or dare I say it... 300? If its not too much to ask. I hear statistics being thrown around here saying that less than ten percent or something like that, of readers only review. Let's change that shall we? Got questions tickling your fancies? Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions (I hope not. Unless your upset that I didn't update sooner than shoot at free will ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D Special mentions: , waitforme2, (I like your penname. :))), mommymac0508, (WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE? Seriously. I can't wait. :)) xxxxdarkangelxxxx (you read the novel? YOU ARE AWESOME. Fact.), Beautiful Blood Red Roses (No dear, THANK YOU. Lovin' your story by the way :D), acw1, wheather79, and all the other reviewers. Keep on doing so! :)**

**P.S. If haven't read Paparazzi by Beautiful Blood Red Roses, I suggest you do so now because it's UH-MAZING. An obsessed/possessive Edward is twice as sexy than your normal Edward. FACT. **

**And oh yeah... I cried like a baby during HP! So sad! :((( And yes, I saw the Breaking Dawn trailer. Edward breaks the bed frame = sent my girly bits on Fiyahhhhhh! :D**

**Till then my faithful readers!~**


	11. Rita

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 11:**

"_My little cup brims with tiddles."_

**BPOV:**

"Bella!" I heard an all too familiar voice call out.

No! Please tell me that it was only my imagination! I can't have him see me like this! I suddenly felt a figure crouching down in front of me and that's when my worst nightmare came true, making me sob harder than ever.

"Bella, sweetheart look at me…." Edward asked, sounding so concerned.

With my face still buried in my hands, I shook my head violently. I didn't want Edward to see my face, which was probably pink all over and my nose was most likely runny like it always gets when I cry.

But that didn't stop Edward.

With his hands, he gently pried off my hands from my face and placed a hand underneath my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"Bella, I'm begging you, please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded desperately.

What was I supposed to say? That I've failed Algebra? That I wasn't going to ever become Valedictorian ever now that there was some sort of red mark on my academic record? That I failed mom? But of all people, you? I promised you that I would become one just like you someday… and I failed you…

Looking in to his emerald eyes, I could feel my composure, or whatever was left it, crumbling bit by bit until there was nothing left of it.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" I sobbed.

Edward pulled my into his arms, refusing to let go despite my protest. I didn't know what to cry harder for. The fact that I failed Edward or that he has just seen me at my weakest.

"Ssshhh. Bella, honey, I could never be mad at you..." he cooed, rubbing my back soothingly as a cried into his shirt. I could feel his lips my head, kissing it like he always did back when I was a kid. The memories of him taking care of me every time we were together suddenly flashed through my mind. It was moments like those that I missed so much about my childhood…

After what seemed like forever, I finally calmed down a bit. Unwillingly, I pulled myself away from him only to find a huge wet stain on Edward's shirt.

"I'm so sorry about your shirt Edward. I can buy you a ne-" I whimpered.

"Bella, calm down. It's just a shirt. I have a million more at home. It's not important. What's important is that you're alright." he assured me.

He was so sweet. If my face didn't hurt from all the crying, I would've actually smiled at him.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you one more time, what happened?" his voice so firm and full of intent.

I let out a huge sigh and began my story.

"You know how I was busy preparing to the assembly by making posters and practicing for cheer so I couldn't go to any of my classes' right?" I said.

He nodded at my explanation, letting me know to continue.

"Well, Mr. Varner-"

"Mr. Varner?" Edward interjected. There was something different about the way he said Mr. Varner's name. Like it was a little more on the edge or something… or maybe my head just hurts a lot right now.

"Uh yeah… my Algebra teacher." I explained.

"Go on." he urged me.

"Well Mr. Varner failed me in his class. I know I'm not good in math but he didn't have to be so mean about it! He wouldn't even give me a chance…" I whimpered. My eyesight suddenly became glossy; the tears that were building up were threatening to spill out.

"I'll talk to him. He-"

"No. Please Edward, don't." I begged.

"Bella! You can't expect me to do nothing about it!" he snapped, which made me jump a bit.

"Edward please? It's alright. Knowing my mom, she'll do something about it. Please?"

"Fine…" he grumbled.

"Thank you…" I half-whispered.

"Anything for you Bella…" he said. He lifted his hand and ever so gently stroked my cheek.

I was probably still pink all over from crying that my blush wouldn't be so obvious. I looked at my wrist watch to see that it was… almost four? Crap! I was half-an hour late.

"Oh no!" I moaned before I got up from the floor.

I think I sat up too quickly because a wave of dizziness hit me. I lost my footing and was about to fall but Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Bella what's wrong!" he sounded alarmed.

"I'm late for practice. Christ, the team's going to kill me." I muttered.

"You're not going." Edward said firmly.

I turned around to face him, looking at him confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're. not. going." he said almost angrily.

"But I'm captain! I have to-"

"Bella, you are under no condition to practice. You are obviously under a lot of stress and you need your rest."

"B-but I don't have a ride home. And my mom's probably here because she's got a PTA meeting…" I explained.

He seemed to be deep in his thoughts about something when he suddenly smiled.

"Bella, how would you like to see my new house?" he grinned.

**EPOV: **

My heart slightly broke when I saw my angel on the floor crying, but a part of me was delighted that she found comfort in my arms. She starts apologizing like crazy to me until I pulled her into my chest, letting her cry into my shirt. I could've cared less if she stained my shirt if I knew that it meant having her in my arms. As she cried her heart out, I rubbed her back in circular motion soothingly.

This was the close I could get to her… for now.

Just because I couldn't taste the whine, it certainly didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the bouquet…

Her uniform, such a thin layer of fabric was the only barrier between Bella's bare skin and my hands. I wanted nothing more than to rip it off and have my way with her. My nose, buried in hair, inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent of strawberries and freesia…

I would've given anything to make this moment last forever but to my displeasure, she pulls away from me. She proceeds to tell me her story about how her Algebra teacher failed her without any mercy. The moment Varner's name came out of her mouth, I was ready to rip him a new one.

How dare he hurt my darling little angel!

Despite the promise I made to Bella, I wasn't going to let him get off so easily… He showed no pity to my sweet sweet girl so what made him think I was going to have pity on him? Anyone that hurt my Bella would have to answer directly to me.

My anger rose again when she told me that she would attend practice. No! I wouldn't let her. She was under a lot of stress and I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. The idea of showing her my new house suddenly came into mind.

"I'll drive you there then I can drop you off at your house afterwards." I added.

She thought about it long and hard, with every second my heart franticly beating out of my chest as I waited for her answer.

"But my mom… " she started.

"I'll take care of it. Alright?" I promised.

She bit lip her lip, thinking about it one more time. Her eyes, still focused on mine.

_Bella, if you value my sanity, and your virtue, you wouldn't do that in front of me…_

"Well… okay." she said, smiling a little.

She said yes.

She fucking said yes.

This was probably the turning point of our lives just yet.

As we walked into the out into the parking lot, I looked around to see if anyone was watching us. Thankfully no, as everyone who didn't have an afterschool-activities were probably at home already and those who did were somewhere else. I could've cared less. I didn't need anyone getting in the way of my time with her.

As we drove to my house, we talked about things like my parents, Aunt Renee, and school. It irritated me that she expressed sadness over Mike Newton's attack but I could understand because it was in Bella's sweet nature to care so much about those around her. That didn't mean I liked it one bit though… If anything, I was crazy jealous that she cared about that stupid little fuck.

But I kept my temper in check. Telling myself that it was only a matter of time before she and I would finally be together and not even Mike Newton can do shit about it. Not him, not those stupid boys at the football team, not anyone. It was going to be me and only me.

As reached the front of my new home, I found myself smiling as Bella's eyes went wide with amazement. I pulled into the driveway and got out first before opening the door on her side of the car.

"This is your house?" she said, still not taking her eyes off of the house for one second.

_Our _house I wanted to correct her.

"Yes." I just smiled.

"It's beautiful… and big… it's pretty big for only one person don't you think?" she teased.

I laughed at her joke.

_That's what you think sweetheart. It's not going to be a problem once you've settled in. I have no intention of living alone…_

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" I grinned, as my hand gestures to the house.

She giggles at my gesture and walk in line with me as we make our way to the house. As soon as we open the front door, Bella's eyes go wide as we step into the foyer, taking in the sight of the double grand staircase and the chandelier hanging on the wall between them. The house had a European vibe to it though I didn't start on decorating yet because I wanted to get Bella's opinion first. I wanted her to be the one to choose the design of the house. Whatever she wanted, I would love.

"This is amazing…" she breathed out.

"Yes… yes it is…" I said, looking at her intently.

"I haven't gone far as to decorating the place yet. I would like your opinion on how it should though."

She stops staring at the foyer and looks at me, surprised.

"You want my opinion?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean… you could ask Aunt Esme, I mean she is an architect after all…" she suggested.

"Bella, its ou-my house. And I want your opinion. Besides, I get enough of my mother's opinion on other things. Ok?" I smiled.

"If I disagree with your opinion, I'll let you know okay?" I lied.

A lie because I would never disagree with how she wanted the place to be. I wanted this place to be what she dreamed of. This was _our_ home.

"Oh alright." she said the corner of her lip twitching.

"So imagine that this place was your dream house. Now, what would you want to fix?" I said, gesturing around at the foyer.

"Honestly? Nothing. The foyer is beautiful and the stairs railings are so pretty… and not to mention, the chandelier. Though it would be nice if you added a photo of you, Alice, or your parents on the wall to you know… make you feel a little more at home." she commented.

"Of course." I agreed.

Once she would leave, I would work on all the changes she would want so that the next time she came back, she would be looking at her new home. Our home.

I loved how she wanted a portrait of me and Alice and my family on the wall. But I what I really wanted was her portrait in the wall of our foyer. Every time I would come home from work, it would be the first thing I would see before I saw the real thing. A picture of Alice and my parents would be hung in the living room as some sort compensation.

As we walked into the living room, she mentioned how amazing my DVD collection was, much to my amusement. With her back turned to me, I could only hear her utter the words wow when she saw the huge plasma screen TV hanging on my living room wall.

"Uh-oh." she suddenly said.

"What?" I panicked.

Was there something wrong? Did she hate the TV?

She turned to me looking at me with incredulous eyes.

"You don't have a Wii? How's that even possible!" she feigned horror before she went into a fit of giggling.

"No. I don't… and you act like it's the end of the world." I commented before joining her in laughter.

"I mean, every guy should own a Wii or any game console like an X-box or something." she commented.

Even if I did own one, I wouldn't play much seeing as how I would to busy with her.

"Do you want a Wii or an X-box?" I asked her.

"It's not important. I mean, with a house this amazing, there wouldn't be a need for one." she stated.

"Yeah… let's head into the kitchen shall we?" I said as I escorted her into the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes, we finally finished touring the first floor and headed up stairs to the bedroom. I've already took the liberty in decorating our room but regardless, I wanted her opinion if I needed to change something about it.

"I think you don't need my opinion here. Seeing as how this is your bedroom." she commented and blushed.

"I still want to hear it." I teased her.

"Well… the four poster bed is nice and quite big if you ask me. Is it a king size?" she asked.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Wow… the room really gives out a romantic vibe and all… I love it." she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you think so." I smiled.

She loved it.

And she liked the bed as much as I did. And I would love it even more once we christened it together…

As we headed out into the hallway, I closed the bedroom door behind me with the key in my pocket, when out of my peripheral vision, I suddenly saw Bella venturing down the hall and stopped in front of door.

"What's in here?" she said, her hand reaching for the door knob.

It was the room where I kept all of her photos. It was my shrine room dedicated to her.

_No!_

_She couldn't see it!_

_At least not yet... _

I ran down the hall and before she could get the door halfway open, I place my hand over hers and closed the door shut.

My heart was beating so fast like it was ready pop out of my chest. Bella was peering up at me looking at me confusedly like a five year old child would when they would walk-in on their parents.

"Um… that rooms kind of messy right now and I don't want anyone to see it… at least not yet, ok?" I explained to her.

"Um… alright…" she half-whispered.

"Let's head down stairs. You must be hungry." I said and as though right on cue, her stomach grumbled, which made me laugh.

After we ate grilled cheese sandwiches, as requested by Bella, we retired to the living room where we watched whatever was on TV. After flipping through a couple of channels I looked back to Bella only to find her hand on her forehead as she was leaning against one side of the couch. Something was wrong.

I pressed the mute button on the remote and turned my attention to Bella.

"Bella honey, are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No… I'm ok. My head just hurts a little that's all…" she complained.

I got up from the couch and went to the bathroom on the first floor of the house, opening the medicine cabinet looking for what Bella needed. I went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water before returning back to her on the couch.

"Take this. It'll help." I said as I took her hand and placed two capsules on her hand.

Without any hesitation, she swallows both pills and drinks the glass of water which I'm also holding in case she drops it.

"Thank you for taking care of me Edward…" she smiles.

"Always…" I tell her.

We kept on watching whatever was on TV for the next hour, or at least that was up until I found asleep next to me. This time I closed the TV.

"Bella?" I said, wondering if she could hear me.

But no response.

I suddenly remembered that the side effects of the pills I gave her included drowsiness. Plus, my baby had a stressful day… What with all the activities and responsibilities she has. She works to hard… plus that idiot teacher of hers put her in tears… there's hell to pay for that.

I wasn't going to let my darling little angel sleep on the couch so I carried her all the way up to our bedroom and placed her gently on the center of the bed. I took off her shoes and socks and placed them on the corner of the room. She needed her rest.

I laid down beside her, with my elbow propped up, because I couldn't find it in me to wake her up, she looked so peaceful… and serene. Her long brunette locks splayed out on my pillow, with the light of the room shining above, made it look like as though there was a halo on top of her head... like the angel she was... I watched as her chest, rising up and down from her breathing.

_She's all grown up now…_

_She was perfect…_

_She was close…_

_She was mine._

I needed to touch her again.

My free hand was suddenly cupping her face, my thumb stroking those perfect lips of hers that I had yet to kiss before moving to stroke her cheek. Her cheek that would turn scarlett pink whenever she was embarrassed. But despite her embarrassment, it made her look even lovelier than she already was, which I found it hard to believe. Was it possible for someone to be more perfect than they already were?

I don't know what came over me but touching her face wasn't enough. No.

The demon inside wanted more.

The demon in me _needed _more.

As my hand travelled down, my breathing hitched as my hand was closing in on her breast. I looked at her face to check if she was still asleep and from the looks it, she wasn't going to be awake anytime soon.

As I cupped one of her breasts through her uniform I found myself suppressing a groan.

Fuck! They were perfect.

It was as though they we specifically made for my hand... They weren't small but they weren't big and fake like Tanya's were.

When me and Tanya went first going out, her breasts were fine and average sized. But it wasn't good enough for her. I told her she didn't need implants to impress me but she insisted on getting some work done. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it kind of ruined our sex life together because all I could think of was how fake they were whether or not she was on top.

But I've put my days with Tanya behind me…

I didn't need her anymore now that I had Bella.

A part of my conscience was screaming at me. Telling me I was a sick perv and that I would perish in hell. But another part of me, the demon, who was at this point, stronger, told me that I was already in hell.

_She was my student._

_I was her teacher._

_She was the forbidden fruit..._

But I didn't care.

I fell into temptation a long time ago, and now that I've gotten a taste, I wanted the whole thing.

All of it.

With the demon still possessing me, my hand stopped cupping her breasts and slowly started travelling down south. I hissed in pleasure the minute my hand reached the top of her sex. Despite the fact that she was wearing spankies, I could feel the heat radiating off of her center.

"Bella… you. are. mine. Nobody can ever have you but me…. Ever." I silently growled as I cupped her sex.

It was pure bliss.

Pure-fucking-bliss.

And we weren't even having sex yet so imagine what it would be like when we did. I wasn't going to have sex with her now.

No.

I wanted her, alive, awake and above all, willing when we do make love.

I knew that I had to be careful with her and not lose control when we finally did. She was a virgin from what I've gathered. During the past few weeks, I've done countless research on what had happened in her life during the past four years that I was away. Plus, I found not history of her having a boyfriend. But that didn't stop the boys from admiring her. If I ever find out that someone took advantage of her before I came into the picture, I would have them buried six feet under the ground. I couldn't live in peace knowing that a person who had her before me was still alive and walking the same grounds as me and her.

After a few minutes of peppering her neck with kisses and massaging her center, I decided to take a very cold shower to relax myself. Plus, she was bound to wake up soon. After my shower, I changed into a clean set of clothes and sat on the edge of bed waiting for my sleeping beauty to wake up.

As soon as her eyes started fluttering open, I felt a smile appear of my face.

"Good evening Bella." I greeted her.

"Mmm… what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's almost a quarter before eight."I notified her.

"Oh crap… I haven't even done homework yet…" she groaned as she sat up.

"You needed your rest. Don't worry about the homework I gave you in my class. You can give on another day." I said as I stroked some of her hair out of her face.

"H-how did I get here?" she asked, looking around the room.

"I carried you here. I didn't think it was comfortable for you to sleep on the couch." I explained.

"How's your head? Is it any better?" I inquired.

"Oh yes. I feel a whole lot better now. Thank you Edward." she said.

"It's not a problem Bella. Really, it was nice having you here. It's nice to have some company for a change." I smiled.

We headed downstairs to the living room and I sat on the couch as Bella started rummaging through her duffel bag.

"Crap. Six missed calls… from my mom! Oh no!" she groaned out loud.

Shit.

I forgot to call her mom. But it wouldn't matter. I would explain to Aunt Renee myself where she was.

"I think I have go home now. My mom must be worried." she told me.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to your mom okay?" I assured her.

I wouldn't let Aunt Renee get mad at Bella for anything anymore. I don't care if she was her mother, she wouldn't punish my sweet little angel.

I trailed behind Bella as I walked her to the front door. Using the key copy Bella had, she opened the front door of her house.

"Mom! I'm home!" she yelled out.

And not a minute later, Aunt Renee appeared, apparently too busy to notice my presence.

"Bella! There you are! Where on Earth have you been! Why weren't you at school or at practice?" she said.

"I-" she began but I cut her off.

"She was with me." I said, making Aunt Renee's face go in surprise as she took in my form.

"Oh Hello Edward!" she greeted me before giving me a hug.

"Hi Aunt Renee. Bella wasn't feeling well and I took her home with me and she sort of fell asleep." I explained to her.

"Oh Bella, honey are you ok? Are still sick?" she worried, placing her hand on Bella's head to check if she had a fever.

"No mom. I'm fine." Bella assured her.

"Well, I dinner's ready. Edward, would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered me.

"Why I would be delighted." I smiled.

_I certainly was._

As we ate at the dining table, I couldn't help but look at Bella who was quietly eating dinner, which in this case was pasta, as her mother went on telling me about her lunch dates with my mother.

"So Edward, how have you been? How's the teaching? I hope Bella's on her best behavior." she teased Bella, causing me to laugh. Bella shoots daggers at me for laughing at her.

_It's not Bella's behavior that you should be worried about…_

"Oh it's all good. And don't worry Renee. Bella's been nothing but a good student. She's actually my brightest student." I complimented. Once the words slipped out of my mouth, I could see Bella's blush appear again.

"That's just wonderful! My little girl is so bright! She's always at the top of her class you know." she bragged.

But I wouldn't call it bragging because it was true. Bella was rather intelligent for her age. One of many qualities that I loved about her.

"Actually… uh… mom… I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Bella said.

"Why? Honey what's wrong?" Renee aked.

"Mr. Varner is failing me in Algebra class just because I didn't go to class for a couple of days. But Mr. Greene said I was excuse since I had to make posters and come up with a dance routine." she sighed.

Renee just shook her head.

"If that teacher of yours thinks he can get away with it, well he has another thing coming. I'm going to talk to that teacher of yours first thing in the morning."

"Thanks mom but… I don't know… a part of me now thinks I deserved it because I'm not that good in math anyway…" she said.

"Bella don't be silly. You work harder than anyone I know. If anything you deserve at least a B in your class." her mother said.

"I guess so…" Bella said, still unsure.

"Bella if it helps, I could hire a tutor for you."

"You can?"

"Of course! My friend Sandra works over at the Community College. I can ask her if she can help me find a tutor from you."

"But won't it cost you more money?" Bella mentioned.

"Nonsense! If it means getting a good grade, then sweetie, you're worth every penny." Renee said.

From what I hear, the boys taking up accountancy there are quite good at math!" she added.

_Boys? _

_Hell no!_

"Umm… Aunt Renee, if you don't mind me saying this but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh… why not?"

"Because I'd be happy to do it… for free." I smiled as Renee looks at me in awe.

"Oh Edward, that's so kind of you… but you must be busy with school that you m-"

"It's no problem Aunt Renee. I'm doing this as a favor." I said, smirking at Bella who was looking at me in shock.

"That's so sweet of you Edward. But I have to pay you some how…" she said.

"Tell you what, I'll tutor Bella, if you'll keep making me delicious dinner. It's a compromise." I smiled.

"Oh alright! Bella, is it alright with you?" Renee asked Bella.

I look at Bella whose chewing on her food before swallowing. Suddenly, a smirks appear on her face.

"Yeah. It's alright." she smiled.

It's as though fate decided to be on my side for a change.

"So… when do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! After a long long time, I've updated! Edward is now an official Humbert Humbert. If there's anyone here that was shocked or possibly offended(I hope not. This is loosely based on Lolita so if you read it, you would know that Humbert Humbert did the same thing and drugged the little nymphet... repeatedly.) Or perhaps it turned you on a little? Lol. I want to hear your opinions. Btw, some of you thought I gave up on this story. Trust me, I have every intention of finishing this story. :) I just didn't have time to update because of school and such. Luckily I'm not failing anything, so woohtx2! :D Since the holidays are fast approaching I guess this possibly faster updates? Yay! :D O hope so to. If I have time, I'll update later this week or next. No promises being made here people. 263 reviews! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. Let's make it 300 before I post the next chapter ok? For all we know, it<em> could<em> be the turning point of the story my dear readers ;) I hope you guys didn't give up on this story. Because I know I didn't. :) **


	12. Mona

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own Lolita. Both stories and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Vladimir Nabokov's respectively. But I do own the second best thing. Which is this story. Wahaha!**

**Full Summary: Even as kids, Edward Cullen has always been a little over-protective of his sister's best-friend, Bella Swan. But what happens when Edward comes back from college to find his innocent little angel all grown-up? And to make things even more interesting, he's now her new English teacher. Will his obsession push him too far? Possessive/Obsessive Edward. Inspired by Vladimir Nobokov's novel Lolita. Rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 12:**

_"And she was mine, she was mine, the key was in my fist, my fist was in my pocket, she was mine." _

**BPOV:**

After Edward left my house, everything felt like it was some sort of daze. As I washed the dishes, my mind was slowly, yet progressively, trying to process everything that just happened over at the dinner table.

Edward was going to be my tutor…in Algebra.

My tutor.

Me.

Bella Swan.

I didn't know if I wanted to jump with excitement or have some sort of nervous breakdown because this wasn't like being with him in school.

No.

There weren't going to be other students sitting in the room with us. This was just me and him. One-on-one.

After washing the dishes, I kissed my mom goodnight who was watching the shopping network in the living room, and headed upstairs to my room so I could get started my homework. Regardless of the fact that Edward told me that I could pass my homework in his class on another day, I decided to work on it anyway. After finishing my homework, it didn't take long before I fell asleep again.

I guess I really was as stressed as Edward claimed I was…

"Bella honey, wake up…" I heard my mother's voice tell me.

"Five more minutes mom..." I moaned, clinging onto my pillow as though there was no tomorrow.

"School starts in two hours. C'mon sweetie. You have a whole day ahead of you. Plus, you have tutoring with Edward later." she said.

As soon as her words about Edward tutoring me later escape her mouth, my head shoots up from the pillow like a rocket that NASA just launched,  
>I make my way to bathroom for a shower, taking a little bit longer than I usually did. But that was nothing compared to how long it took to decide what to wear.<p>

"What to wear…" I mumbled as I looked through my entire closet.

Never in my life have I been so nervous about anything… and this was only a tutoring session with Edward.

I settled on a lilac babydoll dress and a turquoise colored cardigan before fixing my hair and making my way downstairs where my mom was waiting in the living room for me.

"Oh Bella! You look so pretty as always!" my mom complimented.

Of course mom was supposed to say that. She was my mom. Wasn't that like the obligation of every mother? To say that her daughter looked pretty?

"Uh… thanks." I said before we headed outside to the car.

After my mom dropped me off in front of the school, I headed to my locker and to no surprise at all, Jessica was there waiting for me.

"Bella! Where were you yesterday!" she cried out.

"I didn't feel well yesterday and Edw-Mr. Cullen told me not to go practice." I said, opening my locker, hoping that she would just leave it at that. But knowing Jessica, she didn't.

"Wait… you were with Mr. Cullen?" she said. More like accused. I didn't have to look at her face to know that she was jealous because the tone of her voice said it all. It was the same one she would use every time we were talking about Mike.

"Um yeah… saw me here in the hall yesterday. He said I shouldn't go to practice."

"So where did you go? I saw your mom with the Mr. Greene and the rest of the PTA members at the Building 3 and you weren't there…" she asked.

Wow Jessica. Must you know my whereabouts during every minute of the day? Who made you my keeper? I wanted to ask her.  
>But I bit my tongue down. I didn't want to start anything with her.<p>

"I um… went to Mr. Cullen's house…" I muttered.

"Oh… my… god… You lucky bitch!" she exclaimed, causing some people to look at our direction.

I knew she called me a bitch as a compliment but if I didn't know any better, she really meant it.

"Please tell me that you took a photo of his bedroom or something…" she said, her eyes as wide as the meatballs of the spaghetti they served at the cafeteria. Her mouth going as wide as possible. From the look of her face, it was already clear that she was making several assumptions.

"No I did not and nothing happened. I felt sick and he didn't want me to be alone. I-" explained.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward down the hall walking towards me and Jessica.

"Morning Bella." he greeted me.

"Morning Edw-Mr. Cullen" I called him since Jessica was in our midst.

Speaking of Jessica, she suddenly clears her throat.

"Ms. Stanely." Edward nodded at her before turning his attention back at me.

"So… um… later? At your house?" he asked. It was as though he seemed nervous or something.

"Um… yeah." I said, causing him to smile.

Jessica kept silent at our exchange, her eyes going even wider if it were possible.

"Cool. Well… class starts in half-an-hour. I'll see you then."

"Great."

"Great." he smiled before walking past me and Jessica.

"Oh my god… What the hell was that about!" Jessica demanded to know, her eyes still glued to Edward as he walked away.

"Um… I'm failing Algebra so he and my mom made an agreement for him tutor me at my house until I get my grades up." I explained.

"You are so lucky…" she murmured.

"Jessica, there's nothing lucky about failing a class."

"Not unless you have Mr. GQ as a tutor you don't." she replied.

"So wait… if he's going to tutor you, then what about cheer?" she asked.

"Um yeah… About that, since I'm going to be busy, maybe you'd like to take charge in the meantime?" I offered.

"Yes! Of course! I mean… ok." she said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

I knew she was waiting for this opportunity her whole life. I just feel sorry for the squad though… Jessica may seem a bit… pushy about things but hey, she dedicates herself to the squad rather than her academics so at least there will be some good coming out of it.

We went to our classrooms respectively, since Jessica and I didn't share English together, and I looked at the clock on the wall only to find out that I was still a little early. But despite that, the minute I walked in, I was bombarded with a ton of questions from some of the girls in the squad, who shared this class with me, and those who were just genuinely concerned. They asked me why I wasn't at practice and if I was alright since I never missed a practice before… up until now that is. I found myself repeating the same story again but this time, I left out the part about Edward tutoring me, not wanting to get anymore attention than I already got.

Speaking of Edward… he just walks in and motions everyone to take their seats. As soon as he greets everyone in class a good morning, he begins his lesson on Shakespeare's Sonnets. After class, Edward asked me to stay behind but only remind me about later this afternoon. As if I would forget…

"Are you excited?" he suddenly asked me.

"Umm… sure… I guess." I muttered.

He must've mistaken my nervousness for boredom but before he could utter a single word, I cut him off.

"I'm just not good at math… that's all." I added.

"Well Bella, we'll change that." he smiled.

"Thanks… I-uh… have to go. Bye." I waved at him before turning around.

"Bye Bella. See you later…" he called after me as I walked out the door.

After English, I had Biology with Mr. Banner which was pretty boring for me. Luckily, Angela was my lab partner so we pretty much spent most of the time talking since Mr. Banner didn't really care that much. Plus, Angela's boyfriend Ben and his best friend Austin Marks, who happens to be the captain of the glee club, sat behind us.

"I heard about what happened yesterday. You alright?" Ange asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I can't do cheer for a while because I'm failing Algebra… I know. I can't believe it either." I sighed.

"It's alright Is..." Ange assured me, patting me on the back.

"So… if you can't cheer anymore, does that mean you can't do glee club either?" Austin asked me.

"Well not necessarily… I mean, I just need to pull up my grade. Why?" I inquired.

"Because the school play production is starting next month and auditions is in a few weeks. I was hoping you'd like to audition with me…" he smiled.

Just like Mike and some of the other guys at the school, I knew Austin had a crush on me. It was kind of obvious since every time he was given a duet to sing in glee club, he would always choose me to sing with him. Angela suggested before that I date him because according to her, it would be so cool that her boyfriend's best friend dated her best friend, which was in this case, me.

I admit though… Austin was kinda cute if you asked me. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was no Adonis like Edward, but he was nice and kind in every sense, which made it a little more comforting to be in Glee Club.

"What's the play about?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. Probably West Side, Mamma Mia, or this original play called the Enchanted Hunter… or something like that…" he answered.

"Oh cool! If they're doing Mamma Mia, I definitely want the part of Sophie." I said.

"So will you audition with me? If ever?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great. Um… my house? When you're not busy that is.." he said.

"Yeah. Sure. Besides I miss your little brother." I teased.

One time after rehearsal, Austin invited everyone in glee club over at his house. It was probably the funniest experience of my life because as soon as we settle into the living room, Austin introduces everyone to his eight-year-old brother Andrew. As soon as Austin introduces him to me, he takes my hand in his tiny one and kisses it. He developed a crush on me like his big brother and he was even upset when I had to leave after a few hours.

"That little kid is in love with you, you know that? He always keeps asking me, "when's Bella coming over? I want to show her my dinosaur collection!" " Austin mimicked in a high-pitched voice, making me giggle.

"Well you can't blame him though. She's quite the catch." Angela complimented, giving me a wink.

"Indeed she is…" Austin says.

By the time it was lunch, I made my way to the cafeteria only find myself being pulled into a very tight hug by a tiny little pixie.

"Bella! I heard what happened! You alright?" Alice demanded to know.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I assured her as we made our way to the table where Jasper was sitting.

"Hey Bella." he greeted me.

"Hey Jasper."

"So… from what I hear, you missed practice for the first time." he smirked.

"Ughhh… so you've heard?" I moaned.

"Yup. It's pretty hard to ignore when everyone is talking about it." he said.

_Seriously, why did everyone care about everything that I did? _

"Because everyone likes you." Jasper said.

_Shit. Did I say that out loud?_

"Yup. You certainly did." Alice winked at me.

_Great… _

"Some of the guys were telling me that it's because you went over to Mike's house and made him feel a whole lot of better… if you know what I mean." he teased.

"Ewww! Gross!" I exclaimed, my face scrunching up.

"Don't worry Bella. They're just trying to get into your head since they couldn't get into your pants." Jasper winked.

"Wow Jasper… that's a lovely way to put it." I said sticking my tongue out.

"So… I hear my brother's going to tutor you…" Alice said, changing the subject.

I turned to look at her with my eyes wide.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that from everyone else." I begged.

"Oh heaven's no! Edward told me." she guaranteed me.

"Yeah… I don't want word to get out that I failed Algebra-"

"Because you want to live up to your perfect image." Jasper finished for me.

"No. It's not that. I just don't want people getting into my business that's all…" I reasoned.

"Well people just can't get enough of you Bells." he said, nonchalantly.

"I wish they did though…" I muttered.

The three of us spent most of lunch period talking about things like school, home and pretty much anything that came to mind… okay, I was more or less listening because Alice did all the talking for all three of us. She mentioned to me that she wanted to get this new pair of Jimmy Choo heels in Seattle and insisted that I went with her this Saturday. We also talked about Edward's new house. Alice agreed with me that it was too big for one person only. I mean, there were so many rooms on the first floor as is so imagine the many rooms on the second floor. Speaking of…

"Alice, do you know what's inside the room down the hall of his bedroom?" I asked.

"Uh no actually. He wouldn't let me in that room. He told me it was private and stuff… I tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't budge. So I pretty much gave up." she sighed.

"It's probably where he keeps his porn stash." Jasper joked.

"Ow!" he cried as Alice thumped him on the back of his head.

She may be small, but she certainly is quite deadly if you ask me. Just think of her grip-tight hugs.

"My brother isn't like that. He respects women. Which is why majority if not all the girls here in school like him." she defended.

Which was true. I was living proof of her statement. Just thank god I'm good at hiding it.

"He may be respectable, but he is a man Als. He has needs" Jasper pointed out.

"Just like you?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"You bet." Jasper smirked before leaning in to give Alice a peck on the lips.

This is the part where I gag.

"Speaking of, is your brother seeing anyone?" Jasper asked Alice.

"I know that he dated this chick back New York. Tessa… no wait. Torrie... Tawny… Tanya. Yes! Tanya. That's her name. But my brother called it off with her. So no. He's definitely single." She confirmed.

I didn't know why but a tiny part of me was happy that he wasn't dating anyone.

"Why'd they break up?" I asked.

"Now that, I'm not so sure about. All I know was that she was pretty pissed at my brother when he broke up with her. She even broke his two thousand dollar vase. He's lucky he didn't get hit but still, that vase was from Barney's."

"Damn… crazy much?" Jasper said.

"Pretty much yeah. I met her once when I was visiting Edward with mom and dad. I can't say that I liked her… much." Alice grimaced.

"But the girl has nice clothes. I'll give her that." Alice added.

"Of course. Only my girlfriend would criticize what everyone is wearing." Jasper teased.

"Speaking of, Bella, I love the color on your dress." she smiled.

"Thanks. I like your boots." I complimented, looking at Alice's Doc Martens.

Alice's sense of fashion was impeccable to say the least. And despite her tiny frame, she could pull off almost any style. I only stuck to babydolls and cardigans… mostly because my mom was the one who bought me my clothes. But every now and then, Alice would buy me something even though I've begged her countless times not to.

After lunch the rest of the day seemed like never ending torture. Because I didn't share any afternoon classes with Angela, Austin, Ben or anyone else I was really friends with. As soon as I walked into my final class, the ever so painful Algebra class, I noticed that Mr. Varner wasn't there but Mr. Greene, our school principal.

"Where's Mr. Varner?" I asked.

"Take a seat Ms. Swan." Mr. Greene said firmly.

I looked around the room only to realize that I was the only one standing. Everyone else was sitting in their desk and remained quiet for a change. Not wanting to get into any trouble, I rushed to my seat. Mr. Greene let out a huge sigh before beginning.

"Howar-I mean, Mr. Varner got into a car accident. According to the police he lost control of the steering wheel of his car and drove into a tree on the side of the road this morning on his way to school." Mr. Greene said.

"Oh my god… Is he okay?" I asked, worriedly.

Despite the fact that he brought me to tears yesterday, that didn't mean I wished something bad would happen to him. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"He's recovering in the hospital right now. From what I've gathered, Dr. Cullen says he'll be fine but nevertheless, he needs to take some time off from work."

Oh my god…

"So what's going to happen to us?" my classmate asked.

"Well as of this moment, you will have a substitute teacher until Mr. Varner makes a full recovery, starting tomorrow. Just stay inside class until the bell rings. Thank you kids." Mr. Greene said as he exited the classroom.

After they left, the rest of the class kept talking about Mr. Varner.

"I wonder who's going to replace him. Please don't let it be Ms. Kramer. She's worse than Varner… "

"His car is as ancient as him… it doesn't surprise me that it got him into an accident."

"First Mike, now Varner. Who's next?... Well shit. I'm paranoid now."

Really, what was going on?

I mean, I know that Mr. Varner's case was an accident unlike Mike's but still… a part of me was says its something else… but what exactly? Maybe I'm just reading too much Nancy Drew…

After the bell rings, I head to my locker and put away my books and sat on the front steps of the school, waiting for Edward...

**EPOV: **

After the dinner over at Bella's house, I was heading towards the direction of my house when I suddenly remembered that I had a score to settle with Varner. Knowing Varner, he would still be at school at this time of the night so I waited in my car, near the school parking lot, until he came out. I followed his car to his home and while he and everyone else in the neighborhood was already asleep, I set out to sabotage his car. In some way, I was thankful for him. If it weren't for him, I Bella wouldn't have cried and none of the events of yesterday would've happened.

Then again, if I wasn't the first person to see her breakdown, she would've found comfort in someone else's arms. The thought of another boy's arms around her sickened me…

_Nobody was to ever touch what was mine._

"You made her cry… I won't let you hurt her anymore." I hissed as I worked on his car.

It didn't take long until I was finished and quickly made my exit and headed home. By the time I was home, I took a quick shower before finding myself inside the one room that I favored more than any other room in this house.

As I walked around the room, my fingers traced all the photos of Bella on the wall.

"So beautiful…" I murmured, tracing the smile on Bella's face in one photo.

"But I prefer the real thing…" I countered, before walking out of my room.

I was already finished with grading papers so I ended up lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I grabbed the pillow above my head burying my nose in it.

It still smelled like her…

Her scent, so sweet and intoxicating than any perfume ever created…

It would only be a matter of time until I had her quivering from pleasure underneath me, our scents fusing together as one…

I looked at the wall clock to see that was nearly one in the morning already. Only a few hours away until I finally let Bella know my true feelings together. Her mother would be at work until early in the evening, leaving me and her alone at her house with no interruptions.

And I couldn't fucking wait.

"Soon my love..." I whispered as my eyes closed shut...

As soon as I woke up, I took a quick shower before getting dressed and ate cereal at the dining table alone.

But it didn't upset me.

Because today was the day of a new beginning. A revelation of some sort.

Yes…

After finishing breakfast, I brushed my teeth, and drove to school. I didn't see Varner's car in the parking lot which satisfied me. It would only be a matter of time until someone would announce an unfortunate accident. If Bella should feel the need to seek comfort, she could always find it with me, though I did doubt that she would feel upset towards Varner. Then again, my Bella was a sweet angel…

But I wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her compassionate disposition… Well… no one other than myself of course.

As I walked into the school, I saw her in the hallway by her locker along with Jessica Stanley, much to displeasure. I approached her and greeted my darling little angel a good morning. How I wanted to run my fingers through her silky hair and compliment her beauty before giving her a kiss on the forehead... But then, that would mean I'd have to compliment her twat of a friend Stanley as well. I'd have to drink a whole bottle of Listerine before I would do such a thing. No. Not even then.

No other woman can compare to the beauty that radiated from my Bella. As hard as it was for me to walk away from her without saying anything else other than the fact that I'll be seeing her in class in a few, I managed to do so. I went into the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee before starting my class with Bella.

After my class, I asked Bella to stay for a few minutes to remind her about our tutoring session later this afternoon. I asked her if she was excited in which her response was not the one I wanted to hear. Before I could respond, she explains to me that she's nervous because as she claims, she's horrible at math.

I smiled at her modesty. She may think she's bad but I was going to change that… along with the level our relationship. The rest of the day was a complete blur to me but that was because I could've cared less. I was far too ecstatic about our afternoon together. As soon as the bell rang, I quickly stuffed my documents into my bag and exiting the class faster than all of the students in my last class. I didn't need anyone slowing me down for a question or two. This afternoon was about her. It didn't take long for me to spot my babydoll sitting on the front steps of the school, waiting for me...

_This was it._

_My angel._

_My destiny, _

_Awaiting me._

**BPOV:**

"Hello." a velvety voice that I recognized, breathed into my ear from behind.

I turn to find Edward crouching down behind me with that lopsided grin on his face which I return. He then extends his hand to help me stand up, which I take.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"As I'll ever be." I said before walking into his car.

Being Edward, he opens the door for me and makes sure I'm buckled in before he gets into his seat.

If anything, Edward was living proof that chivalry still exists.

As we drove to my house, he kept on asking me questions like how was school and I would share with him about how Mr. Varner got into an accident and that we'd have a sub for a while. As I told him about this, I couldn't help but notice how unsympathetic he was about the whole thing and that's saying a lot. That should've been me. After all, he did make me cry yesterday.

As soon as we reach my house, I open the front door with the extra set of keys mom gave me and walk over to the dining room.

"Do want anything to eat?" I offered him as I placed my bag on the floor of the dining table.

"Maybe later." he smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Let's get started shall we?" as he gestured for me to take the seat beside him.

"I must warn you, I'm really bad and slow..." I warned as I took my seat next to him.

"Nonsense, love. By the time, were through, you'll be alright."

_He called me love… again._

_Did it actually mean anything?_

_No… probably not..._

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

"Um… yeah. Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. So uh… shall we start?" I smiled.

Edward only chuckled."Ready when you are." he grinned.

I opened my book to the page about transposing linear equations. Basic equations about finding x is okay with me but once they added more letters, it just made everything more difficult. I felt sort of ashamed and embarrassed at my lack of intelligence but if anything, Edward insisted that it was alright and I had nothing to be ashamed of. He was just so… understanding about the whole thing.

"…See, if you transfer six to the other side it becomes a negative since it has an addition sign and then you can use solve for x." he explained.

"Oh, so… if I subtract six from twenty three… then x is equal to seventeen?" I asked.

"Very good." Edward appraised me.

"Wow. This seems easier than I thought it was." I sighed.

"Now I want you to solve the last one on your own." Edward pointed at the bottom of the page.

The last one was a little more complex that all the one above it but I was willing to give it a shot.

As I tried to solve it, I could feel Edward's fingers softly skimming through the strands of my hair. Placing them behind my ear.

"That's better. Now I can see your lovely face clearly..." he muttered.

I suddenly felt my infamous blush making its appearance on my face. I didn't look up, still bent on figuring out the equation, when I suddenly felt Edward's body close to mine, refusing any space to come between us. I could feel the heat radiating off his body making me blush even harder than before.

He was close.

Dangerously close...

Too close.

He kept stroking the strands of my hair when I felt his lips at my ear.

"Bella…" his hot breath breathed.

I turned around when I suddenly felt his lips crash into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh my. :O This certainly changes everything now doesn't it? What's going to happen next? I bet you guys are dying to know... ;) Exactly one year and two days ago, I officially became an author in Fanfic. So cheers to that! I hope I'm doing alright. And I've reached over 300 reviews! 303 to be exact. Thank you thank you thank you for everyone who's been supporting me and my stories. Your reviews bring joy to my heart. I'm glad you like my story and I hope that I can live up to your expectations. Review review review. I want to know what you think so far and how I could possibly make this story better. A lot of you are asking me to make this a HEA because the Lolita novel doesn't end so well for the characters (I won't spoil. ;) Let's just wait and see alright? All I can give you now is an obsessive Edward and a naive little Bella... and tons of drama. And possibly actual lemons in the near future. Btw, I'm also ecstatic to know that some of you started to read Lolita. You can't imagine my joy. :D 303? Let's try for 350? Yes? When will I update? Possibly the end of this week or so. Depends. No promises. Ta-ta for now!~ :D<strong>


End file.
